


Scars

by Trizia_B



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff and Smut, High School, M/M, Male Slash, Teen Romance, Teenage One Direction, fan fiction, larry - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-15 09:37:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2224233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trizia_B/pseuds/Trizia_B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La triste vita di Harry, cambia quando Carol, assistente sociale della cittadina marittima di Sephir, decide di prenderlo in affidamento, facendolo entrare in contato con una vera famiglia. Louis, figlio di Carol , sogna una carriera nel surf, e grazie ad un importante contratto, dopo quest’ultimo anno di scuola, finalmente lascerà la piccola cittadina americana per intraprendere il suo sogno in Australia. Harry entrerà a fare parte del mondo di Louis, sconvolgendo completamente la sua vita fatta di progetti e sogni mettendo in discussione tutto quello in cui aveva creduto fino a quel momento. Ma quando arriverà il momento di partire, Louis sarà in grado di lasciarsi Harry alle spalle ? Il sentimento che li lega, sarà abbastanza forte da vincere le distanze, o scomparirà come le onde che si infrangono sulla riva ?<br/>Questa storia, è un racconto di pura fantasia, con questo mio scritto non intendo offendere nessuno, i personaggi non mi appartengono e non ci guadagno niente.<br/>Sentitevi liberi di lasciare un commento.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Changes

Capitolo 1

Changes.

“Allora Harry, questa è la tua stanza, spero che ti piaccia, ovviamente l’arredamento è provvisorio, sei libero di personalizzarla come meglio credi”.

Carol mi mostra gentilmente la stanza mentre a grandi falcate la attraversa, per raggiungere l’ampia finestra, che è posta proprio sulla parete opposta alla porta d’ingresso, spalancandola in modo tale da permettere alla luce naturale e all’aria fresca proveniente dalla spiaggia di invadere le pareti celestine.

La stanza nel complesso è davvero carina, certo alquanto impersonale ma, Carol mi ha spiegato che prima di diventarne io il proprietario, questa era la loro stanza degli ospiti. Proprietario. Suona dannatamente male dentro la mia testa, non sono mai stato proprietario di nulla, nemmeno della mia vita, e a desso ho una stanza tutta mia in una casa a ridosso della spiaggia, che salto di qualità Styles.

“Ok” mi limito a rispondere mentre me ne sto impalato vicino alla porta ancora indeciso se entrare o meno, la mia valigia malandata è già ai piedi di quello che diventerà presto il mio letto, con dentro tutto quello che in diciassette anni di vita è stato il mio mondo.

“Harry, so che all’inizio sarà difficile, non mi aspetto che le cose funzionino fin da subito come per magia, ma sappi che qui ci impegneremo tutti affinché tu ti senta a casa” La voce di Carol è rassicurante e dolce, è così che ho sempre immaginato parlasse una madre. Forse per questo quando ha deciso di portarmi a vivere con lei e la sua famiglia non mi sono opposto.

Mi limito semplicemente ad annuire in accordo e a lei sembra bastare, quando mi si avvicina e mi abbraccia dolcemente senza forzarmi a ricambiare, credo che ormai sia abituata ai miei silenzi, a volte credo che riesca addirittura a leggerli.

“Io adesso scendo di sotto a preparare qualcosa per la cena se hai bisogno non esitare a chiamarmi” m’istruisce guardandomi fisso negli occhi mentre mi tiene per entrambe le spalle.

“Sentiti libero di ispezionare un po’ in giro, prendi pure dimestichezza con le stanze, questa adesso è anche casa tua tesoro” accompagna il tutto con un bacio sulla mia guancia e in fondo non posso fare a meno che sentire il calore di quel bacio diffondersi per tutto il mio corpo come se fosse miele bollente dentro una tazza di latte quando hai mal di gola, dannatamente piacevole.

Le faccio un cenno con il capo, infilandomi le mani all’interno della tasche dei miei jeans consunti, e lei si chiude la porta alle spalle dopo avermi sorriso un ultima volta. Sono solo.

La stanza è davvero bella e spaziosa, decisamente niente a che vedere con la piccola roulotte in cui vivevo fino a pochi giorni fa, il vecchio divanetto che era posizionato nell’angolino sotto la piccola finestra, quello era la mia camera. C’era anche un piccolo lettino estraibile dal muro nello stretto corridoio, ma preferivo di gran lunga passare le notti su quel divano vecchio e logoro. La luce fioca della luna che entrava dalla finestrella posizionata sopra, mi dava la possibilità di leggere anche di notte, visto che la luce ci veniva staccata un giorno sì e l’altro pure, avevo imparato ad arrangiarmi.

Mentre mi siedo sul bordo del letto per apprestarmi ad aprire la valigia, il mio corpo viene pervaso da un brivido di piacere, quanto tempo era che non dormivo su un letto vero? Mi lascio andare sul materasso a due piazze ricoperto da un leggero copriletto blu cobalto e allargo le braccia. Nel momento in cui chiudo gli occhi per bearmi totalmente di questa sensazione di pace che si sta diffondendo in tutto il mio corpo, due lacrime gemelle abbandonano i miei occhi silenziose. Decido di lasciarle asciugare dalla brezza marina che entra dalla finestra. Sono solo l’ennesimo segno lasciato sulla pelle dalla mia precedente vita.

Quando riapro di nuovo gli occhi, la scia d’acqua che ha attraversato le mie guance si è seccata lasciando un fastidioso prurito che mi accingo a debellare grattandomi la zona interessata. Fa più freddo adesso, la stanza è colorata dalla luce tenue del tramonto che sta iniziando a far scurire il cielo fuori dalla finestra. Mi passo lentamente le mani lungo le braccia scoperte, mentre mi alzo pigramente dal letto, ancora intontito per via del pisolino che ho involontariamente schiacciato. Quando mi fermo davanti alla finestra spalancata, non posso fare a meno che sorridere mestamente, davanti a un panorama mozzafiato. La casa di Carol affaccia direttamente sulla spiaggia, quindi dalla mia camera riesco perfettamente a vederla, mentre le onde infrangono il bagnasciuga e i gabbiani passeggiano sulla sabbia senza curarsi di qualche ragazzo poco distante da loro che si lancia un pallone da rugby. Il cielo è tinto di varie sfumature di arancione giallo e azzurro, il sole ormai non è caldo come qualche ora fa, ma i suoi raggi sono ancora piacevoli. Mi chiedo come sarebbe stato svegliarsi ogni mattina con questo panorama davanti, iniziare la giornata con la consapevolezza che la tua vita è perfetta. Al contrario la mattina a svegliarmi erano i camion dell’immondizia che si apprestavano a uscire per ritirare la spazzatura dalle case in centro, e l’idea di aprire la finestra quando fuori eri circondato da spazzatura, non era contemplata. Niente tramonti da cartolina fuori da casa Styles, solo la discarica.  
Il bussare leggero alla porta mi distrae dai miei pensieri.

“E’ permesso?” la testa castana di Carol fa capolino dalla fessura che si è creata aprendo lentamente la porta, timorosa di aver interrotto qualcosa o di avermi disturbato.

“E’ casa tua, non devi chiedermi permesso per entrare” le rispondo atono mentre la osservo avvicinarsi a me di fronte allo spettacolo.  
“Sì, ma è la tua stanza Harry, quindi chiederò permesso prima di entrare da adesso in poi”

Non rispondo, per il semplice fatto che ancora non riesco a credere che questa splendida stanza azzurrina, con un letto i comodini, una scrivania e un mobile bianco sia davvero mia. Mi limito ad annuire, come sempre. Come sempre Carol non ha bisogno di altro per comprendermi, semplicemente mi stringe una spalla con fare assicurativo con la sua mano sinistra, dove svetta un bellissimo anello di fidanzamento e una fede.

“E’ davvero un bel panorama non credi?” mi chiede mentre tiene gli occhi fissi sul tramonto che ormai ha quasi definitivamente lasciato spazio al cielo notturno.

“Sì, bellissimo” concordo.

“Beh, comunque ero venuta a dirti che la cena è quasi pronta, Jhon, mio marito è di sotto e tra poco arriverà anche Louis, non vedo l’ora di fartelo conoscere, sono certa che diventerete ottimi amici”

La voce di Carol è emozionata ed entusiasta, mi ha parlato spesso della sua famiglia, e adesso ovviamente non vede l’ora di farmela conoscere. Sento crescere l’ansia velocemente, un conto è confrontarmi con lei, che ha imparato a capire i miei silenzi, un altro è interagire con persone che non mi conoscono per niente, che di me hanno solo l’immagine distorta che gli avrà creato Carol con i suoi racconti. Ovviamente mi avrà descritto come un dolce e povero ragazzo che aveva bisogno di una casa confortevole e una famiglia amorevole che gli permettessero di uscire dal guscio di diffidenza e riservatezza in cui mi sono rintanato, non ho dubbi sul fatto che abbia cercato di presentarmi nel migliore dei modi, ma nonostante gli sforzi, non puoi cambiare qualcosa che ormai è rotto da troppo tempo. Io sono un po’ come i gatti, puoi portarteli a casa accudirli e dargli da mangiare, ma alla prima occasione scapperanno e andranno a frugare nei cassonetti per poi tornare a casa sporchi e puzzolenti. Così sono io, Carol potrà avermi dato una casa e una famiglia, ma resto comunque feccia, solo sotto mentite spoglie.

Quando arrivo vicino all’ingresso della cucina il vociare allegro delle persone al suo interno mi costringe a bloccarmi in mezzo al corridoio. La voce di Carol è sempre la stessa dolce e serena, mentre chiede a suo marito di passarle le posate, che le risponde gentilmente con voce grossa ma non cattiva. A un tratto sento quella che a primo impatto, se Carol non mi avesse precedentemente detto di avere un figlio, avrei pensato fosse la voce di una ragazza. Questa voce deve appartenere a Louis, il figlio di Carol. È alta e leggermente stridula, concitata, mentre racconta di come ha dovuto passare l’intero pomeriggio a sistemare dei tronchi enormi per un falò che a quanto dice ci sarà domani sera, mentre un certo Stan non ha fatto altro che andare su e giù sulla tavola da surf.

Mi sento terribilmente fuori posto, e il pensiero di entrare in quella stanza e intromettermi mi fa quasi male al petto, sto quasi per voltarmi e andarmene di nuovo nella mia stanza per chiuder mici dentro fino al mio diciottesimo compleanno, quando la voce di Carol, che deve avermi notato fermo qui in corridoio, mi richiama.

“Harry, coraggio vieni la cena è in tavola”

Lei è il solo motivo per cui mi volto nuovamente soppesando l’idea di fare come mi ha chiesto. Le devo tutto, e l’idea di deluderla mi distrugge.

È giunto il momento, penso, mentre lentamente varco la porta della cucina.


	2. Brothers

Capitolo 2

Brothers.

“Harry, tesoro sicuro di non volerne un altro piatto? Non fare complimenti, ti prego”

Le lasagne che ha preparato Carol sono davvero favolose, niente a che vedere con i fagioli in scatola o le patatine al formaggio che solitamente erano la mia cena, quando riuscivo a raccattare qualche spicciolo per comprarla.

“Ok” mi limito a rispondere mentre le avvicino il piatto per la seconda volta, permettendole così di versarci dentro un’altra porzione di questa pietanza tanto buona. Il mio stomaco sta letteralmente facendo i salti di gioia.

Mi sento ancora in imbarazzo seduto qui a tavola insieme alla sua famiglia, ma nonostante questo la fame ha il sopravvento, quindi non mi curo più di tanto delle occhiate divertite e affezionate che mi lancia Jhon mentre inizio a divorare l’ennesimo piatto di cibo.

“Tu si che apprezzi la mia cucina Harry, Louis, invece sembra una di quelle cheerleader anoressiche che mangia solo gambi di sedano per paura di metter su peso” mi elogia Carol mentre tenta in vano di servire un’altra porzione di lasagne a suo figlio che nega con un cenno della mano.

“Grazie tante mamma, è questa l’immagine che gli hai dato di me ?” si appresta a rispondere in tono esasperato Louis, senza sollevare la testa dallo schermo del suo telefono, dal quale non si è staccato nemmeno un istante da quando ci siamo accomodati a tavola. Non che sia un ragazzo a modo, nessuno si è mai premurato di insegnarmi le buone maniere, ma il fatto che conceda così poca attenzione alla cena che Carol si è preoccupata di prepararci m’infastidisce.

“Di la verità mi ha fatto passare come un figlio ingrato non è così?” mi domanda puntando i suoi occhi dentro i miei, che solo allora scopro essere azzurri, come quelli di Carol.

“Non c’è n’è stato bisogno” affermo risoluto senza interrompere il contatto visivo “Sei abbastanza bravo a esplicare la tua ingratitudine da solo a quanto noto, non hai fatto altro che scrivere messaggi al cellulare per tutto il tempo da quando ci siamo seduti, senza degnare nessuno della tua attenzione”

Il viso del ragazzo seduto di fianco a me cambia repentinamente colore, passando da un dorato caldo, dato dall’abbronzatura, a un rosso porpora dettato dall’imbarazzo. Forse ho esagerato nel rispondere in questo modo ma non sopporto davvero il modo in cui ha snobbato Carol. Lei si è solo preoccupata del fatto che non mangiasse abbastanza, io non ho mai avuto nessuno che si preoccupasse in questo modo per me, tanto meno mia madre, e il fatto che Louis non si accorga di che fortuna abbia nell’avere una madre così premurosa mi urta terribilmente.

“Ok” si limita a rispondere, con mia grande sorpresa, e dei suoi genitori, posando il telefonino di fianco al piatto e versandosi da solo una nuova porzione di cibo.

Quando mi ritiro in camera mia sono quasi le dieci di sera, e la stanchezza di questa lunga giornata inizia a farsi sentire. Louis non ha più aperto bocca dopo la mia constatazione e non so davvero come prenderla, non che m’interessi più di tanto l’aver, forse, ferito i suoi sentimenti con quella frecciatina, ma lui è pur sempre il figlio di Carol e non mi va davvero di farmelo nemico.

Mentre sto sdraiato sul letto ancora intatto a osservare le ombre che si formano sul soffitto, qualcuno bussa alla porta.

“Avanti” rispondo tirandomi a sedere sul letto incrociando le gambe tra di loro.

“Ehm, ti ho portato questo, è un mio vecchio pigiama, mamma ha detto che non era sicura tu ne avessi uno così.. insomma, puoi usarlo, se vuoi, domani andremo a comparti dei vestiti nuovi in ogni caso..beh ecco” sputa fuori il tutto in maniera nervosa, allungando il pigiama verso di me, e devo dire che mi fa quasi tenerezza. Da quel che mi ha raccontato Carol, Louis ha circa un anno in più di me, ma è talmente minuto che il maggiore tra i due sembro io. Gli vinco almeno una decina di centimetri buoni, ma nonostante l’altezza contenuta è ben piazzato, ha i muscoli ben accentuati sulle gambe, che sono coperte da dei semplici pantaloncini di tuta, e sulle braccia, anch’esse lasciate libere dalla canotta nera con la sigla di uno sponsor di surf stampata sopra. Afferro il pigiama dalle sua mani e se non fosse che siamo ancora al buio, dal momento che nessuno dei due si è preoccupato di accendere la luce nella stanza, sarei quasi del tutto certo che sia arrossito.

“Grazie” rispondo riponendo il pigiama ai piedi del letto davanti a me.

A questo punto avrei pensato che si sarebbe girato e sarebbe andato via, invece sembra titubante, mentre sposta il peso del suo corpo da un piede all’altro.  
“C’è altro?” mi costringo a domandare per porre fine al suo destra e sinistra che mi sta facendo venire il mal di mare.

Sembra riscuotersi tutt’un tratto mentre si blocca e mi fissa.

“Ehm, si insomma, volevo solo dirti che io non ho nulla contro di te, ed ecco non vorrei tu ti fossi fatto un’idea sbagliata su di me, a prescindere da ciò che hai visto prima a tavola, non sono irrispettoso o cose del genere.. ecco” sembra davvero preoccupato a tal proposito, sinceramente rimango sorpreso, anche perché non credevo gli importasse qualcosa di ciò che io possa pensare di lui, non è lui l’estraneo che deve farsi accettare qui.

“Si beh, ok” gli concedo, non sapendo davvero che altro dire.

“Bene, perché si insomma, adesso vivi qui, e fai parte della famiglia Harry, voglio solo andare d’accordo con te” sembra sincero mentre parla, e non posso fare a meno di riconoscere Carol dentro i suoi occhi gentili che mi guardano.

“Ok” rispondo mentre mi alzo dal letto e mi ritrovo direttamente di fronte a lui sovrastandolo con la mia altezza “C’è altro?”

Sembra quasi intimidito da me a questo punto, tanto che si ritrova a fare un passo in dietro.

“N-no, ok, solo questo, buonanotte Harry” risponde frettolosamente, lasciando la stanza.

Quando mi ritrovo solo, mi accingo a osservare la mia vecchia valigia per poi spostare lo sguardo in direzione del pigiama di Louis, quando lo prendo in mano mi accorgo subito della sua morbidezza e del suo profumo, vaniglia e fragola, dev’essere l’odore di Louis, non so come ma mi ritrovo ad affondare la faccia sul tessuto inspirando la dolce fragranza a occhi chiusi. Mi spoglio velocemente lasciando cadere i miei vestiti a terra vicino al letto e indosso il pigiama di Louis beandomi della leggerezza del tessuto che accarezza la mia pelle e del suo profumo che mi circonda. Carol aveva ragione, non ho mai avuto un pigiama, mi sono sempre limitato a dormire in boxer, o quando avevo più freddo, con una vecchia tuta.

Quando apro la valigia, la mia vecchia vita, quella che mi sono lasciato alle spalle nel momento in cui ho deciso di seguire Carol in questa casa, mi piomba addosso come un macigno sul cuore. Dentro questa valigia, c’è tutto ciò che ho mai posseduto, niente d’importante, qualche vestito bucato, un paio di libri con cui farmi compagnia la notte e poi il suo orologio. Mia madre mi ha sempre detto che è l’unica cosa che le fosse rimasta di mio padre, a parte me. Un orologio vintage con il quadrante rotondo laccato in oro e il cinturino in pelle testa di moro. Con il tempo il cinturino ha iniziato a logorarsi, ma dietro il quadrante, la piccola incisione è ancora ben leggibile.

A mio figlio, così come mio padre lo diede a me ora io lo dono a te.

Stringo le palpebre e l’orologio tra le mani fino a farmi male, mentre sento il familiare dolore assalirmi. Io non ce l’ho mai avuto un padre.

Ripongo l’orologio al suo posto dentro la valigia e ne tiro fuori un libro con la copertina quasi del tutto staccata. Mi avvicino alla finestra e scosto le tende quanto basta affinché i raggi della luna siano la sola fonte di luce nella stanza. Mi lascio scivolare contro la parete, iniziando a leggere per l’ennesima volta il mio libro, illuminato solo dal chiarore pallido del satellite. Le vecchie abitudini sono dure a morire.

“Allora che ne pensi di questa ?”

Stamattina Louis è venuto a svegliarmi, dicendomi che sua madre e Jhon erano andati a lavoro e che noi saremmo andati al centro commerciale a fare shopping per me. Inizialmente mi sono rigirato nel letto con l’intento di rimettermi a dormire, ma Louis non si è dato per vinto, scostandomi le coperte di dosso costringendomi così ad alzarmi. Dapprima l’intenzione è stata quella di sbraitargli contro, ma quando ho incrociato il suo sguardo imbarazzato rivolto al mio corpo coperto dal suo pigiama, ho lasciato perdere, acconsentendo ad accompagnarlo.

Non sono ancora del tutto apposto con questa cosa, insomma, non mi va che Carol spenda i suoi soldi per comprarmi dei vestiti, anche se i miei ormai sembrano una fetta di gruviera.

“Harry! Allora? Siamo qui da venti minuti e non hai ancora scelto nulla!” mi rimbecca Louis con in mano una maglia a righe rosse e blu. Questo ragazzo deve avere un’insana ossessione per questo tipo di abiti a giudicare da come si è vestito stamattina, sembra uscito da una puntata di quel telefilm della Fox, Glee se non sbaglio, non mi sorprenderei se tutt’un tratto partisse una base musicale e iniziasse a cantare. Quando siamo usciti di casa non ho potuto fare a meno di notare quando siano diversi i nostri stili, beh sempre che il mio si possa chiamare stile, in fondo mi sono sempre limitato a raccattare qualche indumento usato dal banco della chiesa di Sephir. Louis ha in dosso una magia bianca a righe nere e un paio di bermuda in jeans rossi con i risvolti sopra le ginocchia, e ai piedi un paio ti Tom’s bianche. per quanto mi riguarda invece ho i miei soliti skinny jeans neri con gli strappi alle ginocchia e una canotta bianca al quanto deformata, e un paio di all stars mezzo bucate, che se un tempo erano bianche, ora sono decisamente.. da buttare.

“Il fatto è che questo non è proprio il mio genere, insomma, mi ci vedi con in dosso un paio di pantaloni rossi e una polo ?” gli domando, ormai stanco di stare in questo posto.

Louis sembra pensarci un momento, poi sbuffa un sorriso che gli fa brillare leggermente gli occhi, o forse è solo colpa delle luci al neon di questo negozio.

“Hai ragione Harry” afferma mentre rimette la maglietta al suo posto.

Dopo vari giri in piccoli negozietti che a detta di Louis sono troppo Hipster per essere veri, le nostre mani si sono riempite di buste e ritenendosi soddisfatto, il castano ha acconsentito a tornare a casa, solo dopo aver mangiato un boccone, ha però precisato.

“Quindi, Harry, parlami un po’ di te” mi chiede mentre addenta il suo panino che cola salsa da tutte le parti.

Ci siamo seduti ad un tavolo di un fast food all’interno del centro commerciale, e devo dire che mai come in questo momento mi sono sentito un vero adolescente.

“Non c’è nulla da raccontare, Louis, nulla che ne valga la pena” affermo prendendo un sorso di coca dalla cannuccia che svetta dal mio bicchiere.

“Andiamo, che ti piace fare? Hai qualche hobby?” insiste mentre anche lui si disseta.

“Hobby?” sbuffo una risata amara.

“Se cercare di racimolare qualche spicciolo elemosinando davanti alla stazione per potermi comprare un pacchetto di patatine per cena può essere considerato un hobby, beh, allora ecco il mio hobby” rispondo in tono duro e aspro guardandolo dritto in faccia.

Sa perfettamente da che situazione arrivo, Carol gliene avrà parlato, allora perché farmi queste domande stupide? Se voleva prendersi gioco di me c’è riuscito alla grande.

“Scusa” sussurra senza guardarmi, tenendo lo sguardo basso. Il panino ormai abbandonato nel piatto.

“Lascia perdere” rispondo continuando a mangiare.

Il resto del pranzo lo passiamo entrambi in silenzio, fino a che Louis non si allontana andando in cassa a pagare per entrambi.

Mentre ci avviciniamo alle porte scorrevoli che ci separano dai parcheggi del centro commerciale, una voce ci richiama entrambi.

“Louis, hey che si dice amico?”

Un ragazzo alto e abbronzato con i capelli castani e gli occhi dello stesso colore ci si avvicina salutando Louis con una pacca sulla spalla. È molto muscoloso e la canotta che indossa non lascia nulla all’immaginazione.

“Liam, hey, nulla di chè sono qui con Harry, siamo venuti a rifornire un po’ il suo armadio” afferma sereno, mostrando le buste piene di abiti come prova.

“O mio dio come ti ha convinto? Una giornata di shopping insieme a Louis equivale a dieci anni di vita persi, è peggio di una ragazza quando si tratta di vestiti” afferma il castano, Liam, rivolgendosi a me questa volta, subendosi lo sguardo truce di Louis.

“Si ha cercato di rifilarmi una di quelle magliettine a righe che gli piacciono tanto” rispondo io, con un mezzo sorriso, questo Liam, sembra simpatico.

“Ci avrei scommesso!” ride mentre mi porge una mano “Io sono Liam, piacere, il suo migliore amico”

Gliela stringo accompagnando il tutto con un sorriso, mentre Louis “Questo non è più tanto sicuro, imbecille” ci informa.

“Harry” mi limito a rispondere.

“Sei, il ragazzo che Carol ha adottato ?” mi chiede allora con fare interessato snobbando il suo amico che sbuffa ruotando gli occhi verso l’alto.

“No, per ora sono solo in affidamento” affermo un po’ a disagio.

“Si, beh, insomma sei il nuovo fratello di Louis?” chiede con un ghigno derisorio verso il suo migliore amico.

Fratello. Non ho mai avuto un fratello, non ho mai avuto una famiglia, e adesso sembra che abbia tutto, nuovi vestiti, nuova casa, nuova famiglia, un fratello.

“Io direi che per ora possiamo essere definiti amici..o no?” risponde Louis per me, osservandomi titubante.

Io affermo di si con la testa voltandomi poi verso Liam che ci osserva sorridente.

“Bene, ora devo andare, ma è stato davvero un piacere conoscerti Harry” afferma mentre mi da una pacca amichevole sulla spalla, così some aveva fatto in precedenza con Louis.

“Ci vediamo stasera Louis” si rivolge a lui che prontamente annuisce.

“Porta anche Harry” gli dice per poi allontanarsi all’interno del centro.

“Portarmi dove ?” domando curioso mentre ci avviciniamo alla macchina del castano.

“Al falò” m’informa, mentre inizia a sistemare le buste dentro il cofano.

“Falò?” domando spaesato, deve essere il falò di cui parlava ieri sera prima di cena.

“Sì, ogni anno le famiglie che hanno la casa che da direttamente sulla spiaggia organizzano un falò di benvenuto all’estate” spiega mentre entriamo in auto “Alla fine è una scusa come un'altra per bere e mangiare marshmallow davanti al fuoco, ci si diverte” sorride, mettendo in moto e uscendo dal parcheggio.

“Non lo so” affermo guardando fuori dal finestrino. Non voglio che Louis si senta obbligato a portar mici, io non conosco nessuno e non voglio che si senta costretto a farmi compagnia per tutta la sera, lasciando da parte i suoi amici.

“Non dire sciocchezze, e poi se non vieni Liam ci rimarrà male, è un tipo molto apprensivo, penserà di non esserti simpatico o cose del genere e mi stresserà fino alla morte, quindi non si discute” mi dice mentre tiene lo sguardo dritto sulla strada.

Non so se dice la verità o il suo è solo un modo per convincermi ad andare, in ogni caso, Liam mi è sembrato un bravo ragazzo, e mi dispiacerebbe offenderlo. Non sono mai stato a un falò, ma in ogni caso non penso possa succedere nulla di male in fondo, no?

“D’accordo” convengo in fine, facendo spuntare un sorriso sul viso abbronzato di Louis.

Si prospetta una serata interessante.


	3. Bonfire

Capitolo 3

Bonfire.

 

“Harry, sei pronto ?”

La voce di Louis mi arriva nitida dal piano di sotto, mentre sono ancora indeciso su che indossare per andare a questo falò.

Quando Carol ha saputo che io e Louis saremmo usciti insieme questa sera, ha sorriso come se quella fosse la notizia migliore del secolo, credevo che a un certo punto avrebbe chiamato qualcuno per farne scrivere un articolo sul giornale di Sephir, ma fortunatamente si è limitata ad abbracciarci entrambi, dicendoci che era felicissima che stessimo facendo amicizia così in fretta.

Non ho mai avuto dei vestiti miei prima di oggi, tutto quello che indossavo era stato in precedenza di qualcun altro, e lidea che questi indumenti stesi sul letto davanti a me, non siano mai stati indossati da nessuno prima, mi smuove qualcosa dentro. Orgoglio.

Alla fine opto per una semplice t-shirt bianca a maniche corte, un paio di jeans skinny blu scuro, ormai non sono in grado di indossare nulla di diverso da questo genere di pantaloni, sono come una seconda pelle, in realtà, la mia passione, se così si può definire, è data dal fatto che quando devi frugare tra i cesti delle offerte per trovare qualcosa da indossare, non puoi fare lo schizzinoso e non c’è di certo un commesso simpatico pronto a chiederti che taglia preferisci, ecco perché il più delle volte i pantaloni erano di qualche taglia più piccola della mia, degli skinny improvvisati diciamo.

Accompagno il tutto con le mie solite all stars, che nonostante cadano a pezzi, non riesco proprio ad abbandonare, e una felpa verde menta, siamo appena entrati in estate, e nonostante stia andando a un falò, di sera, vicino al mare fa sempre piuttosto freddo.

Quando arrivo al piano di sotto, Louis è seduto sul divano di fianco a suo padre mentre guardano quella che sembra una puntata di Glee, l’avevo detto io che c’era una correlazione tra il suo modo di vestire e quel telefilm.

Carol dev’essere in cucina a preparare la cena per lei e Jhon visto il profumino allettante che ne proviene. Il mio stomaco inizia a brontolare, e spero vivamente che ci sia del cibo a questa festa.

“Louis” sussurro per fargli notare la mia presenza.

“Harry” mi risponde lui sorridente alzandosi dal divano sotto lo sguardo attento di suo padre.

“Mamma noi stiamo andando ciao!” urla avvicinandosi all’ingresso facendomi cenno con la testa di seguirlo.

“Aspettate un momento!” sentiamo gridare Carol dall’altra stanza, accompagnata dal suono dei suoi tacchi sul pavimento di legno.

Quando ci raggiunge all’ingresso sembra non riuscire a trattenere un sorriso commosso.

“Harry, caro, stai benissimo, sono felice che Louis non ti abbia costretto a comprare quelle orrende magliette a righe che si ostina a indossare” mi dice poi sistemandomi la felpa sulle spalle.

“Anche tu ?” sputa lui con tono esasperato portando gli occhi al cielo.

Non posso fare ameno di ridacchiare, contagiando immediatamente Carol che cerca di contenersi portando una mano sulle labbra colorate di rossetto.

“Tua madre ha ragione Louis, ti vesti come un bambino di sei anni, hai già mostrato ad Harry la tua collezione di bretelle?” sentiamo dire a Jhon dal salotto.

A quel punto scoppio in una vera e propria risata, e mi sembra di non ridere così da anni. Anche Carol sembra accorgersene visto il modo affezionato in cui mi guarda.

“Grazie tante, papà! Credevo che almeno tu fossi dalla mia parte, ma bene, schieratevi pure tutti contro il povero Louis!” sbraita rosso di vergogna e rabbia per via del commento di suo padre, mentre mi trascina fuori di casa per un braccio, sbattendosi la porta alle spalle. Mentre ci allontaniamo, riesco ancora a sentire le voci di Carol e Jhon ridere.

Louis continua a borbottare qualcosa come “Genitori ingrati” o “un paio di quelle bretelle sono sue” mentre ci avviciniamo a passo spedito verso la spiaggia. Non posso fare a meno di sorridere.

Camminiamo per un po’ lungo la riva, prima di raggiungere finalmente il luogo del falò.

Il sole sta iniziando a tramontare e il fuoco scoppietta allegro all’interno di un largo recinto fatto di pietre lungo il perimetro del fuoco. Non è un vero e proprio falò, è più un grosso fuoco in cui arrostire i marshmallow constato.

Ci sono un sacco di famiglie e ragazzi di tutte le età. Louis continua ad avanzare verso un gruppo che è seduto su un paio di tronchi davanti al fuoco.  
Riesco a riconoscere Liam che tiene un rametto sul fuoco cercando di cucinare un marshmallow bianco. Di fianco a lui è seduto un altro ragazzo, biondo, con le guance rosse, che cerca di infilare il quarto mellow su per il rametto, seguito da un altro ragazzo castano che prende un sorso da una lattina di birra, non credo sia grande abbastanza da poter bere, ma nemmeno io lo sono, eppure non sono state poche le volte in cui mi sono ritrovato sbronzo ai lati della strada.

“Hey ragazzi” esordisce Louis a mò di saluto verso i tre.

“Tommo, era ora!” gli fa eco il castano con la birra.

“Ben arrivato Lou, ciao Harry!” ci saluta Liam accompagnando il tutto con un sorriso a trentadue denti.

Il biondino sembra non essersi accorto di nulla, troppo preso dai suoi marshmallow.

“Liam” rispondo a mò di saluto.

Il castano seduto di fianco al biondino mi osserva scrupoloso mentre si riporta la lattina alle labbra, mi sta già antipatico a pelle.

“Ragazzi, lui è Harry” dice Louis facendo cenno verso di me con un pollice, con il chiaro intento di presentarmi agli altri due.

“Harry!” esclama a questo punto il biondo che sembra essersi appena risvegliato dal suo stato di trance.

Con un balzo me lo ritrovo addosso che mi abbraccia in modo caloroso, poco prima di staccarsi e “Io sono Niall” presentarsi.

“Ok” rispondo al quanto perplesso dalla sua dimostrazione d’affetto.

Liam sembra notare il mio leggero disagio poiché “Scusalo, fa sempre così” mi spiega.

Annuisco, voltandomi poi verso l’altro ragazzo che non sembra intenzionato a fare nulla.

“Scusa anche lui, è Stan, è convinto di essere il più figo della spiaggia, ma lo conosciamo da quando ancora se la faceva nel pannolino quindi ce lo portiamo dietro”. Sempre Liam.

Il castano fa una smorfia prima di alzarsi e posizionarsi proprio di fronte a me, siamo alti uguali.

“Almeno io me la facevo nel pannolino, Liam, al contrario tuo” gli ribatte con tanto di sorrisetto sardonico.

“Piscialetto” sento dire a Louis e Niall contemporaneamente tossendo in un pugno.

“Ha-ha davvero divertente” risponde Liam, ma noto le sue guance chiazzarsi di rosa.

“Stan” si presenta allungandomi una mano, che mi appresto a stringere vigorosamente quanto lui.

Il tempo successivo, lo trascorriamo a bere birra, gentilmente offerta dal fratello maggiore di Stan, ci informa quest’ultimo e ad arrostire mellow sul fuoco. Ogni tanto i ragazzi si scambiano qualche battuta, mentre io mi limito a osservarli e ascoltarli in silenzio.

“Sono felice che sei venuto” mi sussurra Liam, a un certo punto. È seduto di fianco a me, le nostre braccia si toccano, mentre Niall si è spostato più in là verso un gruppo di ragazze e strimpella una chitarra, Louis e Stan stanno parlando fitto a pochi metri da noi.

“Si beh, Louis mi ha detto che sai essere molto stressante” gli dico prendendolo in giro.

“Che piccolo bastardo, scommetto che mi ha fatto passare per un piagnone petulante non è così?” ribatte indispettito lui cercando il mio sguardo.

“Non lo sei ?” mi appresto a domandargli, sorridendo solo da un lato della bocca continuando a fissare il fuoco che colora il mio dolce.

Lo sento sorridere di fianco a me mentre mi spinge giocosamente una spalla con la sua.

“Allora, Liam, dimmi di te, scommetto che Louis ti avrà già raccontato la mia pietosissima storia”

Sembra sconcertato dalla mia affermazione.

“Pensi che Louis abbia pena per te ?” mi chiede anziché rispondere alla mia domanda.

“No, dico solo che sicuramente saprai già da che posto provengo, quindi visto che preferirei parlare di altro… dimmi qualcosa su di te” rispondo risoluto.

Resta in silenzio per un po’ prima di decidersi a rispondere.

“Beh, vivo a un paio di case da quella di Lou, siamo cresciuti insieme, stesse scuole, stesse compagnie, stesse passioni, più o meno” ridacchia “abbiamo sempre fatto surf insieme e se tutto va bene quest’anno, dopo il diploma, ce ne andremo in Australia a far diventare la nostra passione un vero lavoro” termina con una strana luce negli occhi.

Wow. Non sapevo che Louis praticasse il surf, ho notato tutto quel merchandising nel suo armadio ma credevo fosse legato solo all’abbigliamento, vista la sua ossessione per i vestiti strani.

“Non sapevo che Louis praticasse surf” dico infatti.

“Sì, è anche piuttosto bravo, sai, l’anno scorso un talent scout l’ha notato ma gli ha detto che prima di offrirgli un contratto avrebbe dovuto terminare gli studi, così adesso dopo il suo ultimo anno ci abbandonerà per diventare una star” mi spiega con la voce carica di orgoglio.

“Credevo di aver capito che anche tu andrai con lui?” chiedo.

“Sì, ma io non sono così in gamba, me la cavo ecco, spero di venire notato una volta lì” afferma con un po’ d’imbarazzo e tanta aspettativa.

“Capisco” convengo “ E Stan?” domando curioso.

“Oh anche lui fa surf, beh, in realtà il talent scout che aveva notato Lou, aveva offerto un contratto anche a lui, ma qualche mese dopo Stan si è infortunato andando a sbattere sugli scogli compromettendo così la sua carriera per sempre, è stato un duro colpo per lui, questa cosa l’ha cambiato, non è sempre stato così schivo come l hai visto stasera, era il comico del gruppo prima, suppongo sia difficile far ridere gli altri quando la vita impedisce a te per primo di farlo”

Non mi sarei mai aspettato una cosa del genere, mi spiace per Stan, non so cosa si prova a vedere infranto il tuo sogno, ma so cosa vuol dire quando la vita non fa altro che deluderti, fa male, fa fottutamente male.

“Niall invece si è trasferito qui un anno fa dall’Irlanda ma si è ambientato in fretta come puoi vedere, i suoi gestiscono un ristorante sul molo e probabilmente dopo la scuola anche lui andrà a lavorare li” m’informa, sospettando forse una mia ennesima domanda.

“Bene, ora sai un sacco di cose su di noi riccio, tocca a te” faccio per aprire bocca ma mi blocca prontamente mettendomi una mano sulle labbra “Intendo parlami di te, non del posto in cui vivevi o delle disgrazie della tua vita, solo, avrai qualche sogno o un’ambizione no?”

Ambizioni ? difficile avere ambizioni quando l’unica cosa cui puoi ambire è un pasto caldo la sera, o la speranza di non pungerti con una delle siringhe di tua madre.

“Non ho ambizioni, Liam, posso solo ringraziare, Dio, o chi per lui, Carol in questo caso, mi ha dato un tetto sopra la testa e cibo nel piatto tre volte al giorno, questo è quanto”

I suoi occhi sembrano velarsi di tristezza, non volevo impietosirlo, solo spiegargli la mia realtà.

“Beh, avrai tutto il tempo per crearti un sogno Harry da adesso” m’incoraggia cingendomi le spalle con il suo braccio muscoloso.

La realtà è che il mio sogno lo sto già vivendo, ma dirlo a voce alta potrebbe farmi svegliare e ho troppa paura per farlo.

Liam continua a stringermi a se anche dopo diversi minuti in cui non parliamo, semplicemente osserviamo il fuoco in silenzio. La sua vicinanza mi rasserena, è forte e dolce, e mi fa sentire protetto.

Quasi senza accorgermene la mia testa scivola sulla sua spalla e senza batter ciglio, Liam sposta la mano dalle mie spalle alla mia testa, accarezzandomi dolcemente i capelli ricci che m’incorniciano il volto.

Lo sguardo che ci concede Louis mi costringe a staccarmi da lui tossendo imbarazzato. Liam sembra provare lo stesso, perché si allontana di qualche centimetro dal mio corpo.

“Guarda un po’ chi si vede!” una voce alta e canzonatoria echeggia alle nostre spalle mentre un gruppo di quattro ragazzi si avvicina a noi a grandi falcate.

“Tomlinson e la sua banda di sfigati” continua la voce, che adesso grazie al bagliore del falò riesco ad associare a un volto.

Il ragazzo che ha parlato è alto e, oserei dire bellissimo. Ha la pelle leggermente scura e i capelli neri sollevati in un ciuffo. Sia lui che i suoi compari hanno in mano una lattina di birra, e sono certo non abbiano più della nostra età.

“Malik levati dal cazzo!”

La voce di Stan è dura mentre fissa il nuovo arrivato in cagnesco.

“Difendi la tua principessina Lucas ?” lo sbeffeggia il mulatto, e a quelle parole vedo Louis rabbrividire.

“Va a farti fottere Zayn!” rincara la dose Louis avvicinandosi a lui a pugni chiusi. Istintivamente sia io che Liam ci alziamo in piedi.

“Ti piacerebbe non è così dolcezza?” lo sfotte, quello che ho capito chiamarsi Zayn, mentre gli accarezza viscidamente la guancia con la mano che non tiene la lattina.

A quel punto è questione di un attimo, prima che Louis gli si scaraventi sopra e Stan e Liam se la prendano con gli altri balordi che non hanno fatto altro che ridere alle affermazioni di Zayn.

Ad un certo punto vedo Zayn sovrastare il corpo minuto e muscoloso di Louis e riempirlo di pugni.

Mi avvicino di corsa e senza perdere tempo glielo tolgo di dosso sbattendolo sulla sabbia iniziando a prenderlo a calci sullo stomaco.

Il mulatto inizia a urlare in maniera disumana, ma non mi fermo.

“Harry! Harry basta!” la voce di Niall mi riposta alla realtà, mentre tenta di bloccarmi stringendomi tra le sue braccia.

“Non finisce qui stronzi!” abbaia il mulatto prima di alzarsi facendosi aiutare dai suoi scagnozzi e allontanandosi da noi verso il buio.

Ho il respiro affannoso e sento ancora la rabbia ribollirmi dentro, non solo per il modo in cui se l’è presa con Louis, ma per le insinuazioni con cui l’ha offeso.

“Harry, tutto bene ?” mi chiede Liam guardandomi dritto negli occhi, ma vedo solo nero.

“Harry” la voce di Louis mi giunge strozzata alle orecchie, solo allora riesco a calmarmi e osservarlo.

Ha il labbro spaccato e domani sicuramente sul suo zigomo destro ci sarà un livido, ma nel complesso non è poi così ridotto male.

Liam e Stan sono messi più o meno allo stesso modo.

Quando finalmente il biondo mi lascia andare riprendo a respirare normalmente.

“Chi cazzo erano quegli stronzi?” sputo fuori.

“Malik e il suo gruppo, litighiamo sempre per via delle spiagge in cui fare surf” mi spiega calmo Louis tastandosi lo zigomo gonfio, pentendosene l’attimo dopo facendo una smorfia di dolore.

“Sarà meglio tornare a casa” continua facendo segno agli altri con la testa per salutarli.

Lo imito anch’io prima che qualcuno mi costringa a voltarmi afferrando il mio polso.

Liam mi osserva per un secondo, senza dire nulla, sembra indeciso sul da farsi, sembra che voglia avvicinarsi ma poi sembra cambiare idea e fa un passo indietro.

“Buonanotte Harry” dice solo.

“Notte Liam” gli faccio eco voltandomi e raggiungendo Louis.

Quando arriviamo davanti alla porta di casa nostra, Louis si blocca e punta i suoi occhi dentro i miei.

“Grazie per avermi difeso” dice con tono carico di emozione.

“Siamo fratelli no?” rispondo, senza nemmeno io sapere davvero il perché, avrei potuto utilizzare la parola amici.

Il suo sguardo sembra incupirsi per un istante prima di tornare a splendere sotto la luce fioca della luna.

Annuisce e “Giusto, fratelli” conviene voltandosi per aprire la porta di casa.

Carol non sarà affatto felice di vederci tornare in questo stato.


	4. Disagreements

Capitolo 4

Disagreements.

Quando mi sveglio, il sole è già alto nel cielo, le pareti della mia camera sono inondate di luce e i mobili chiari sembrano risplendere. È strano svegliarmi così, con il solo rumore dell’infrangersi delle onde sul bagnasciuga fuori dalla finestra, e le risate dei ragazzi che giocano a beach volley sulla spiaggia. Non penso che riuscirò mai ad abituar mici davvero.

Fortunatamente, ieri sera, quando siamo rientrati a casa, i genitori di Louis erano già a letto, così ci siamo limitati a rintanarci ognuno nella propria stanza senza scambiarci una parola. Ora che ci penso, sono un po’ deluso dal fatto che Louis non mi sia venuto a svegliare stamattina, non che sia compito suo, ma almeno avremmo potuto metterci d’accordo su quello che avremo raccontato a Carol quando avrebbe notato i lividi sul suo viso.

La sveglia che sta adagiata sul mio comodino, segna le dieci e trenta del mattino, non è eccessivamente tardi per fare colazione, ma forse troppo presto per il brunch, che poi parlo come se ne avessi mai fatto uno già era tanto riuscire a mangiare una volta al giorno, figuriamoci tener conto di stupide idiozie da ricchi come il brunch.

Quando scendo in cucina, lo sguardo di Carol cambia in maniera repentina. Inizialmente sembrava aver un cipiglio scuro, le sopracciglia aggrottate e due rughe a invecchiarle la fronte, ma quando ha posato i suoi occhi azzurri su di me le sue labbra si sono allargate in uno di quei sorrisi che è solita dedicarmi da quando le nostre strade si sono incrociate.

“Harry, hai dormito bene caro?” mi domanda gentilmente, mentre si appresta a posare alcune scatole di biscotti una ciotola di latte fumante e altro cibo per la colazione, sul tavolo di fronte a me.

“Mh, si” mugugno con la bocca ancora impastata dal sonno, prendendo posto a tavola e servendomi i cereali all’interno della tazza di latte caldo.

“Bene” annuisce Carol mentre mi allunga un cucchiaio che prontamente immergo nella tazza recuperando i cereali ormai ammorbiditi dalla bevanda.

“Quindi..”esordisce con tono saccente e fintamente vago, mentre appoggia la schiena sul bancone della cucina dietro di lei e si porta le braccia conserte al petto.

“Immagino tu non sappia perché la faccia di Louis sembri un quadro di Picasso non è così?” domanda con tanto di sopracciglia inarcate verso l’alto.

Improvvisamente sento il sangue allontanarsi dal mio viso, devo essere diventato più bianco del latte che mi ha versato poco fa in questa scodella.

Non so cosa rispondere, non voglio mentire a Carol, ma non voglio nemmeno passare come uno spione agli occhi di Louis.

“Mh, ecco..” mentre cerco di inventarmi qualcosa da dire fortunatamente il telefono della sala inizia a squillare e Carol mi rivolge uno sguardo che sembra voler dire, non finisce qui, mentre lascia la cucina in direzione della sala.

Lascio perdere i cereali che ormai si sono ridotti una poltiglia informe e corro letteralmente su per le scale rifugiandomi in camera mia.

Non ho intenzione di perdere quest’occasione di fuga, per questo dopo aver preso un paio di boxer puliti e dei vestiti a caso, mi fiondo in bagno per darmi una sciacquata veloce.

Cerco di fare il meno rumore possibile mentre mi richiudo la porta d’ingresso alle spalle, tentando di non farmi notare da Carol, che sicuramente vorrà riprendere il discorso interrotto prima in cucina.

Non ho la minima idea sul dove andare, questa parte della città non mi è familiare per niente, essendo la parte abitata dalle famigliole abbastanza benestanti da potersi permettere una villetta con vista sull’oceano, opto quindi per avvicinarmi semplicemente alla spiaggia tramite il sentiero che costeggia la casa di Carol.

Il caldo inizia a farsi sentire nonostante l’estate sia appena agli inizi, quindi la decisione di indossare dei semplici bermuda in jeans e una canotta si è rivelata ottima.

La spiaggia è gremita di gente di ogni tipo, chi prende il sole sotto l’ombrellone, chi gioca a beach volley, e chi si rinfresca in acqua. Tra le persone che stanno al bagno noto anche qualche surfista, e non posso fare a meno di domandarmi se tra loro ci sia anche Louis, oppure Liam.

Sono rimasto davvero sorpreso dal comportamento dell’amico di Louis la scorsa sera. Sembrava quasi che fosse interessato a me, ma forse sono io che vedo cose che non esistono, magari Liam è solo un tipo molto affettuoso anche con chi conosce da poco, e visto che io, tecnicamente, sono il fratellino del suo migliore amico, avrà solo voluto comportarsi di conseguenza nei miei confronti.

“Harry !”

Riesco a riconoscere immediatamente la voce di Niall per via del suo accento irlandese e anche perché il biondo mi sta correndo in contro dalla riva sventolando una mano nella mia direzione per farsi notare.

“Hey riccio, Louis ci ha detto che non saresti venuto oggi” mi fa sapere mentre si avvicina a passo più sostenuto adesso.

Non sarei venuto? A dire il vero Louis non mi ha mai chiesto di venire in spiaggia, e come avrebbe potuto? Non ci vediamo da ieri sera. Immagino che non mi volesse semplicemente tra i piedi stamattina.

“Mh, già, a dire il vero ho cambiato idea solo dopo che lui è uscito” rispondo, decidendo di non smascherare Louis.

“Hai fatto bene! Oggi in acqua si sta una favola, dai entra!” mi fa cenno di seguirlo mentre sposta il peso del corpo verso la gamba destra che tende già alla battigia.

“Ehm, veramente ho dimenticato il costume, pensavo di fare giusto una passeggiata sulla riva” improvviso, notando solo ora che il biondo indossa una muta a mezze gambe e mezze maniche da surf.

“Come preferisci” fa spallucce senza perdere mai il sorriso che ha da quando ci siamo incontrati. La rissa di ieri non l ha intaccato in nessun modo a quanto pare.

“Beh, visto che sei qui perché non dai uno sguardo al tuo fratellone” offre accompagnando il tutto con un occhiolino “ se non sbaglio, quello che sta per cavalcare quel mostro di onda laggiù è proprio Tommo” continua indicando un surfista in lontananza occupato ad andare in contro a un’onda piuttosto alta.  
Quando seguo la direzione della sua mano, i miei occhi vengono come rapiti dalla scienza che mi si presenta davanti.

Quello che dovrebbe essere Louis, sale senza difficoltà sulla tavola mentre l’onda diventa sempre più grande, la cavalca con maestria quasi come se fosse nato solo per quello, la sfida con gentilezza, senza mai intaccarne l’andamento, sembra quasi che l’accompagni dolcemente, fino a quando l’onda non torna a essere semplicemente acqua piatta.

È incredibile, non ho mai visto qualcuno fare qualcosa del genere, come se quell’onda fosse semplicemente il prolungamento del suo corpo, come se l’acqua fosse il suo elemento naturale.

Anche le altre persone intorno a me si sono fermate a osservare la scena, e adesso una moltitudine di fischi d’approvazione e mani che battono forte tra di loro echeggiano nell’aria.

“E’ il migliore” esordisce Niall senza smettere di guardare il suo amico che esce dall’acqua impalando la tavola sulla sabbia a pochi metri da noi.

Io non ho parole, quindi non rispondo, ma Niall continua comunque.

“Mi mancherà un sacco quando se ne andrà, lui dice di no, ma alla fine si dimenticherà di me, di noi, diventerà un grande, ed io non vedo l’ora di poter dire a tutti che un tempo era il mio migliore amico, che l’ho visto sbocciare, insomma” afferma con tono ammirato.

“Perché credi che si dimenticherà di voi?” chiedo osservandolo mentre continua a fissare il suo amico che adesso ride a qualche battuta che una ragazza gli deve aver detto mentre parlano vicino alla sua tavola.

“Perché lui non appartiene a questo posto, Louis è sempre stato molto di più di questo, molto di più di tutti noi messi insieme” afferma con sicurezza e convinzione, voltandosi contro di me e puntando i suoi occhi color ghiaccio dentro i miei come a voler rafforzare il concetto.

In risposta mi limito ad annuire, voltando poi il mio sguardo verso Louis.

Quando ci raggiunge, e i suoi occhi incontrano i miei, il suo sguardo sembra una maschera di ghiaccio. Mi sento quasi intimidito, non capisco perché sembri così freddo e distaccato nei miei confronti adesso. Anche Niall sembra notare la sua espressione fin troppo dura tant’è che aggrotta leggermente le sopraciglia osservando prima lui e dopo me con fare pensieroso.

“Lou?” domanda il biondo inclinando di poco la testa come a volerlo studiare.

“Mh?” grugnisce Louis spostando il suo sguardo dal mio a quello di Niall che lo fissa con le sopracciglia inarcate verso l’alto.

“Tutto ok? Perché quella faccia?”

“Mh, sì, è solo che lo zigomo mi fa ancora male, e l’acqua salata mi fa bruciare il taglio sul labbro” risponde, distogliendo lo sguardo e lisciandosi le pieghe, inesistenti, della muta sulle gambe.

Solo ora mi rendo conto che lo zigomo destro si è gonfiato dalla scorsa notte e ha assunto un colorito scuro, una strana sfumatura di viola e rosso, deve fare un male cane. Le labbra fini di Louis sono ancora lucide per via dell’acqua salata che le ha toccate e il taglio netto che divide il labbro inferiore sulla sinistra lo fa sembrare uno che si è strappato il piercing a morsi, è sexy in un modo tutto suo. Non dovrei fare pensieri di questo genere, ma alla fine sto solo constatando un dato di fatto, Louis è sexy, con il corpo muscoloso fasciato alla perfezione dalla sua muta da surfista, che lascia in evidenza i muscoli delle braccia e delle gambe abbronzate, i capelli ancora bagnati e le goccioline di acqua salata che gli scendono lungo il collo andando a rintanarsi all’interno della muta, Louis è sexy e chiunque in questa spiaggia se ne accorgerebbe.

“Io inizio ad avere una certa fame ragazzi, che ne pensate di andare a mangiarci qualcosa al Green ?”

La domanda di Niall mi costringe a distogliere lo sguardo dal mio fratellastro, facendomi rendere conto che non ho idea di cosa sia il Green.

“Cos’è il Green?” infatti gli chiedo infilandomi entrambe le mani dentro le tasche dei jeans.

“E’ il locale dei genitori di Niall, Liam te ne avrà sicuramente parlato ieri sera”

Questa volta è Louis a rispondere, e mentre lo fa i suoi occhi sembrano volermi fulminare, potrei giurare che la parte in cui menziona Liam l’abbia condita con un tono di pura cattiveria. Forse non vuole che io e Liam siamo amici? Io non ho intenzione di rubargli il migliore amico se è di questo che ha paura.

“Mh” annuisco infine, decidendo che osservare la punta delle mie converse è molto meglio che sostenere il suo sguardo truce.

“Comunque non credo che Harry possa venire con noi, non penso che abbia i soldi per pagare” afferma Louis, e non posso fare a meno di sollevare di scatto la testa verso di lui guardandolo con occhi sbarrati.

“Louis, che cazzo! Hai perso il cervello in mare?” gli abbaia contro un Niall scioccato quanto me dall’affermazione del suo migliore amico.

“Non importa, Niall, lascia perdere” sussurro prima di voltarmi e correre via, lasciando che alcune lacrime mi righino il viso senza possibilità di fermarle. Non mi volto nemmeno quando sento la voce di Niall in lontananza chiamare il mio nome.

Quando finalmente smetto di correre, mi rendo conto che non ho idea di dove mi trovi, ho praticamente corso a occhi chiusi fino a quando i polmoni hanno iniziato a fare male e le gambe a cedere, ma nulla a che vedere con il dolore che sento alla sinistra del petto.

Non riesco a capire perché Louis mi abbia voluto umiliare in quel modo tanto crudele, non lo avrei mai ritenuto capace di tale cattiveria, non nei miei confronti. Anche se ci conosciamo da poco, il modo in cui è arrossito quando mi ha dato il suo pigiama in prestito o come ha cercato fin da subito di farmi sentire parte della famiglia, mi ha fatto credere che fosse una persona completamente diversa.

Alla fine devo essere arrivato dalle parti del molo, a giudicare dalle banchine presenti qui in torno e le barche ormeggiate a pelo d’acqua. Questo posto è davvero carino, sembra uscito da una scena di un telefilm, mi ricorda un po’ la zona in cui Joey aveva il locale in Dawson’s Creek. È pieno di lampioni e panchine che costeggiano il lungo sentiero che fa da contorno all’acqua, fino alle scale in legno che portano più in basso vicino alle banchine in cui sono ormeggiate le barche. In fondo riesco a distinguere un locale piuttosto ampio, che penso sia il ristorante dei genitori di Niall, e le case di questo quartiere.  
Le lacrime sul mio viso si sono asciugate ormai, ma nonostante tutto riesco ancora a sentire gli occhi pizzicare al ricordo del tono utilizzato da Louis per pronunciare quella frase.

Senza nemmeno rendermene conto, mi ritrovo seduto alla fine del pontile con le gambe a penzoloni sull’acqua e il rumore delle onde che s’infrangono sui pali che sostengono l’impalcatura.

Fa un caldo pazzesco, siamo praticamente all’ora di pranzo e la mia carnagione nivea sicuramente ne risentirà, ma non vorrei essere da nessun’altra parte. A casa, Carol, mi riempirebbe di domande sul perché Louis ha la faccia piena di lividi e non conosco nessun’altro da cui andare a elemosinare un po’ di compagnia. Non ho mai avuto molti amici, nemmeno quando vivevo nella roulotte con mia madre, il solo che mi sia mai stato vicino è Nick, ma non lo sento da quando mi sono trasferito a casa di Carol, e poi non saprei come contattarlo, di certo non ha un telefono o un cellulare che potrei chiamare.

Ancora non mi capacito del modo in cui sono fuggito via dopo l’umiliazione subita da Louis, non sono mai stato un debole, non potevo permettermelo, se sei fragile la vita di strada di uccide, e se non vuoi che ti si facciano le ossa, allora devi imparare a essere un duro e a cavartela da solo. Se fosse stato uno dei ragazzini con cui ero solito confrontarmi nel mio vecchio quartiere, probabilmente l’avrei menato fino a fargli rimpiangere il dolore al livido sullo zigomo, ma penso che il fatto che sia il figlio di Carol mi abbia fermato in principio. Dopo, però, il senso di dolore inflittomi dalle sue parole, mi ha come lacerato, costringendomi a scappare come il più vigliacco dei conigli. Nessuno mi aveva mai fatto sentire più esposto prima d’ora.

Improvvisamente sento dei passi avvicinarsi dietro di me e istintivamente mi volto a osservare chi sta arrivando.

Quello che si sta avvicinando con in mano un secchio che trabocca acqua da tutte le parti, sembra proprio il tipo che ho menato ieri sera, ma non posso esserne sicuro per via del sole che mi offusca la vista.

“Guarda un po’ chi si rivede” sputa fuori, la figura che adesso è proprio dietro di me e che osservo con il viso portato di lato. Se prima avevo qualche dubbio, il suono della sua voce me li ha dissipati tutti. È Malik.

“Fatti un giro, non sono in cerca di rogne oggi” taglio corto riportando la mia attenzione alle onde che s’infrangono sul legno dei pali sotto di me.

“Che succede? Tomlinson non te l’ha succhiato stamattina dolcezza?” continua come se niente fosse, smorzando una risata derisoria.

Non posso fare a meno di irrigidirmi alle sue parole. Sono ancora arrabbiato con Louis per il modo in cui mi ha trattato poco fa, ma non sopporto che questo stronzo parli di lui in questo modo.

“Cos’è ? sei geloso forse ?” lo sfotto portandomi in piedi di fronte a lui, puntando i miei occhi dritti nei suoi, che mi fissa con un sorrisetto.

“A dire il vero” inizia, con tono viscido, cercando di accarezzarmi il viso, che prontamente allontano “Non mi dispiacerebbe affatto essere io a succhiartelo principessa”.

Il mio viso è una smorfia di disgusto totale. Malik è certamente un bel ragazzo, ma il suo modo di fare mi da la nausea.

“Non sono interessato” rispondo lapidario, cercando di sorpassarlo e andarmene via.

“Quanta fretta, riccio, non mi hai nemmeno detto il tuo nome” continua spostandosi sui piedi in modo da bloccarmi il cammino.

“Non è importante che tu lo sappia” affermo convinto cercando ancora di scostarmelo da davanti.

“Oh, si invece” afferma lui posizionandosi esattamente dinnanzi a me con sguardo duro.

“Perché?” sputo fuori esasperato dal suo ondeggiare per tentare di bloccarmi.

“Perché voglio sapere chi è che sto per picchiare” mi fa sapere prima di sganciarmi un pugno dritto sul naso senza che nemmeno sia in grado di rendermi conto di quello che sta succedendo.

Mi ritrovo a sbattere il sedere per terra e con le mani cerco subito il mio naso che fa un male cane. Sto sanguinando e questa maglietta adesso è da buttare.

“La prossima volta ci penserai due volte prima di metterti contro di me principessa, salutami Tomlinson” mi canzona per poi riafferrare il secchio da terra e incamminarsi lungo le banchine, sparendo tra i vari pescherecci ormeggiati.

Fottuto Malik, fottuto Louis. Il naso mi fa un male cane, ma non penso sia rotto visto che anche se difficilmente riesco a respirarci attraverso.  
Non ho idea di come tornare a casa, visto che non conosco abbastanza bene questa zona, l’unico modo che ho di farvi ritorno è sperare che quel locale in fondo alla strada, che ho notato prima, sia quello dei genitori di Niall e che lui e Louis siano ancora li.

Una volta dentro noto subito che l’arredamento è molto semplice ma accogliente, le pareti sono fatte per metà con delle assi di legno dipinte di blu e la parte superiore delle pareti è bianca con vari quadri che raffigurano scenari e animali marini. Ci sono alcuni tavoli e dei banconi lungo le pareti dove al posto delle sedie, sono posizionate delle panche il legno con gli schienali alti. Il bancone comprende quasi tutta la parete di fronte all’ingresso e anch’esso è costituito da assi di legno blu e fronteggiato da sgabelli di pelle bianca. Sulla sinistra vi è una grande vetrata e una porta scorrevole che lascia intravedere una veranda coperta che affaccia direttamente sull’oceano con qualche tavolino occupato da persone che si stanno godendo il pranzo.

A un tratto noto una ragazza avvicinarsi e non appena mi vede le si spalancano gli occhi in un’espressione di puro terrore.

“Santo cielo ! ti senti bene?” la sua voce è profonda, non dolce, come mi sarei aspettato che fosse visto il suo aspetto. Non è tanto alta, è magra, ma non come le modelle delle riviste, sembra più un magro sano, e ha i capelli portati da un lato che gli ricadono in una treccia. Sono lillà e tra di essi spuntano fiorellini bianchi messi un po’ a caso. Ha addosso una semplice canotta bianca con degli shorts neri e ai piedi delle convers dello stesso colore. Nel complesso sembra una piccola fata con gli occhi color ghiaccio.

“Mh” farfuglio cercando di fermare il sangue con la mia t-shirt.

“Vieni con me” m’istruisce prendendo la mano libera nella sua, che a confronto con la mia, sembra quella di una bambina.

Mi fa entrare dentro un piccolo bagno munito di lavabo e specchio, e un piccolo armadio. Presumo sia il bagno dove si cambi il personale. In un angolo noto una porta che probabilmente conduce ai servizi.

Apre uno sportello per raccattare un po’ di cotone e del disinfettante, prima di avvicinarsi al mio viso e invitarmi ad allontanare la mano che copre il mio naso.  
“Sta fermo” mi redarguisce, quando mi allontano un po’ per via del bruciore causato dal disinfettante a contatto con il naso dolorante.

“Vorrei sbagliarmi, ma questa sembra proprio essere opera di Malik” soppesa osservandomi con un sopracciglio perfettamente curato, inarcato verso l’alto.

Il mio sguardo sorpreso deve averle dato la conferma che cercava, poiché “Che hai combinato per beccarti un pugno da lui?” mi domanda.

“Si è voluto vendicare per via dei calci che si è preso la scorsa notte immagino” rispondo tastandomi il naso, mentre la ragazza ripulisce il lavandino dai batuffoli di cotone buttandoli in un piccolo cestino.

“L’hai picchiato?” quasi urla portando i suoi occhi sgranati su di me.

Non faccio in tempo ad aprir bocca che “Allora tu sei Harry!” squittisce entusiasta.

“Come fai a conoscermi?” domando osservandola accusatorio.

“Vieni con me” continua eludendo la mia domanda, e trascinandomi di nuovo fuori.

Avanza a passo di marcia lungo il locale fino a portarci fuori sulla veranda, facendo voltare alcuni commensali che quando notano il sangue sulla mia maglietta quasi si strozzano con il cibo che hanno in bocca.

“L’ho trovato!” esulta mollandomi davanti a un tavolo dove due teste si alzano contemporaneamente verso di me.

Louis e Niall sono seduti entrambi davanti a me, e noto subito le emozioni contrastanti che si fanno spazio sui loro volti. Inizialmente sembrano sorpresi e sollevati di vedermi davanti a loro, ma quando notano il sangue e il mio naso tumefatto, le loro espressioni cambiano repentinamente.

“Che diavolo ti è successo?” sbraita Niall osservando il mio naso.

“Malik” risponde prontamente la ragazza che non mi ero reso conto essere ancora di fianco a me.

“Malik?” sputa fuori Louis, e posso vedere i suoi occhi scurirsi.

“Perrie, dove l’hai trovato?” continua Niall concitato.

“Era all’ingresso” inizia la ragazza “Stavo per chiedergli dove preferisse sedersi, quando mi sono resa conto che aveva il naso a pezzi e perdeva sangue, così l’ho portato nella stanza del personale e l’ho medicato, ho capito subito che era stata opera di Zayn, riconosco il suo tocco in queste cose, così, quando mi ha detto che Malik si era vendicato per i colpi che gli aveva inferto la sera prima ho capito subito che si trattasse di Harry, il ragazzo per cui Louis stava uscendo fuori di testa da un’ora”.

Vedo Louis irrigidirsi e spostare lo sguardo alle sue parole come se ne fosse imbarazzato.

“Uscendo fuori di testa?” chiedo alla tipa che ho capito chiamarsi Perrie.

“Sì, non faceva che chiedersi dove fossi sparito, aveva paura che ti fossi perso o che ti fosse successo qualcosa, dovevi vederlo era proprio..”

“Ok basta” la interrompe duramente Louis sbattendo un pugno sul tavolino, facendo tremare il bicchiere di coca cola che vi è posato sopra.

La ragazza sobbalza appena, prima di congedarsi dicendo di avere delle portate da servire.

“Harry, puoi spiegarci che è successo?” chiede gentilmente Niall, invitandomi a prendere posto al tavolo con loro. Louis osserva i miei movimenti con attenzione stringendo forte i pugni sul tavolo.

Quando gli spiego di come ho incontrato Malik al pontile, vedo il viso di Louis diventare sempre più rosso e le nocche delle mani sempre più bianche.

Alla fine del racconto, fa strisciare tanto forte la sedia sulle assi di legno che ricade dietro di lui, ma non se ne cura minimamente, inizia ad allontanarsi svelto, invece, in direzione dell’uscita.

“Louis!” tenta di richiamarlo indietro il biondo, alzandosi cosi come me e andandogli dietro.

“E’ diventata una cosa di famiglia quella del farsi gridare dietro?” gli sbraita contro mentre tenta di raggiungerlo ed io gli vado dietro.

“Dove sta andando?” domando mentre iniziamo a correre tentando di recuperarlo.

“Dove pensi stia andando?” risponde senza fermarsi.

“Da Zayn” afferma, puntando i suoi occhi azzurri nei miei.


	5. Throwback

Capitolo 5

Throwback.

“Hey Principessa! Però, hai fatto in fretta!” il tono derisorio di Malik sembra alimentare ancora di più la rabbia di Louis, che dopo essersi avvicinato a lui a passo di carica non risponde nemmeno, prima di lanciargli un destro sul viso facendo cadere a terra il mulatto, che al contato con il legno delle banchine, rovescia inavvertitamente il secchio pieno di pesce, che gli finisce inesorabilmente addosso.

Io e Niall siamo ancora a qualche metro da loro. Abbiamo cercato di fermare Louis, ma non c’è stato verso di arrestare la sua corsa verso le banchine alla ricerca di Zayn.

Louis non gli lascia nemmeno il tempo di riprendersi che subito gli si lancia addosso iniziando a sferrare pugni sul viso, che Malik non riesce a schivare, colto di sorpresa dall’attacco repentino di Tommo.

“Louis!”

Niall sembra disperato, mentre cerca in vano di allontanare il suo amico dal corpo martoriato del mulatto, che cerca di colpire a sua volta sferrando colpi alla cieca.

“Louis, smettila così lo uccidi!” insiste, riuscendo finalmente a tirarlo in dietro, afferrandolo saldamente per le spalle, facendo cadere entrambi di schiena.

Io mi sento come in trance, continuo a fissare la scena davanti a me senza intromettermi, senza riuscire a muovere un passo. Non riesco a capire che mi prende, semplicemente, sono esterrefatto dal comportamento di Louis. Ha massacrato di botte Zayn, che adesso è piegato in posizione fetale sulle assi di legno, con il naso e la bocca che perdono sangue, scosso da tremori in tutto il corpo, solo per difendere me, solo per vendicare il pugno che ho ricevuto appena mezz’ora fa.

Non posso fare a meno di sentire la confusione farsi spazio nella mia testa. Solo questa mattina mi ha trattato come se fossi spazzatura, come se non fossi degno di stargli accanto, ma quando ha saputo che Malik mi aveva picchiato, è come scattato, non ascoltando niente e nessuno, diretto a fargliela pagare.

Sia Niall che Louis sono entrambi a corto di fiato. Niall si massaggia un fianco, che deve aver urtato contro le assi quando è caduto portandosi dietro Louis, che al contrario del biondo, sembra non avvertire nessun dolore o fastidio a causa della caduta, semplicemente continua a tenere lo sguardo fisso su Malik, respirando affannosamente dal naso e tenendo i pugni serrati di fianco alle cosce stese a terra.

Improvvisamente, Zayn, si mette seduto iniziando a tossire, rilasciando goccioline di sangue qua e la sui suoi vestiti e sul pesce che gli è finito addosso.

“Fottutto Tomlinson” sbraita tra uno sbuffo e l’altro, osservandolo in cagnesco, mentre tenta di rimettersi in piedi.

“Te la faccio pagare bastardo!” gli urla contro, avventandosi su di lui con un balzo felino.

Entrambi iniziano a rotolarsi l’uno sull’altro, mentre si avvicinano pericolosamente al bordo della banchina, rischiando di rovinare nell’acqua al di sotto.

“Cazzo Harry! Fa qualcosa!” m’incita Niall che continua a tenersi un fianco, mentre cerca a fatica di alzarsi da terra. La sua maglia azzurrina inizia a chiazzarsi di rosso esattamente nel punto in cui preme la sua mano, e solo adesso mi rendo conto che a terra ci sono delle fiocine appuntite sporche di sangue fresco. Deve esserci finito sopra quando è caduto.

Annuisco velocemente come risvegliato improvvisamente dal mio stato d’incoscienza, e mi lancio sui due ragazzi che continuano a rotolarsi e a sbraitare imprecazioni di ogni genere.

“Cazzo!” urla Louis, mentre Malik seduto a cavalcioni su di lui gli sbatte prepotentemente la schiena a terra, spingendolo dalle spalle.

“Ti piace stare sotto? Eh? Puttanella?” lo schernisce il moro, nonostante continui a perdere sangue dal naso e da un angolo della bocca.

Cerco di toglierglielo di dosso, ma lui è più veloce di me e quando mi avvicino, si volta sputandomi in faccia facendomi indietreggiare.

“Aspetta il tuo turno dolcezza!” mi sfotte, insultando indirettamente Louis, dandogli della puttana.

“Ti uccido Malik!”

Riesco solo a sentire il grugnito di Louis a causa della saliva e del sangue che lo sputo di Malik mi ha lasciato sugli occhi.

Dopo essermi ripulito con la maglia, sento solo la voce di Niall urlare a gran voce, ma non riesco a capire che diavolo stia dicendo.

Continua a urlarmi di aiutarli, mentre arranca verso la fine della banchina e solo allora mi rendo conto che Louis e Zayn sono spariti.

“Che..dove sono?” gli chiedo avvicinandomi a grandi passi.

“Sono caduti in acqua” risponde concitato, voltando la testa da una parte all’altra verso la distesa d’acqua davanti a noi, completamente deserta.

“Non sono riemersi!” sbraita portandosi una mano alla testa “Cazzo! Dov’è? Dov’è? Porca puttana!” continua a urlare con gli occhi sbarrati, continuando a guardarsi in torno disperato.

Inizio a preoccuparmi anch’io, Louis e Zayn non si vedono da nessuna parte e l’unico rumore che sentiamo a parte le sue urla è quello dell’infrangersi delle onde contro i pali in legno che sostengono la banchina.

Dopo attimi che sembrano infiniti, finalmente vediamo due teste in lontananza che si muovono in mezzo all’acqua.

“Eccoli” esala Niall, che fino a poco fa sembrava aver perso totalmente il colorito tipico delle sue guance irlandesi.

Senza aspettare che mi dia ulteriori istruzioni, mi libero di maglietta, jeans e scarpe e mi tuffo in acqua in direzione dei due che si stanno ancora picchiando.

Quando riesco ad avvicinarmi, Louis sta tentando di annegare Zayn, che allunga le braccia verso l’alto per cercare un appiglio inesistente.

“Louis!” gli urlo nuotandogli in contro.

“Louis!” ripeto quando sono ormai davanti a lui.

Gli occhi di Louis, sono neri, è come se la pupilla abbia preso totalmente possesso delle sue iridi azzurre. Non mi sente, continua a spingere la testa del moro sempre più a fondo mentre quest’ultimo continua a dimenarsi invano.

“Cazzo Lou! Lo sta ammazzando smettila!” sbraito contro di lui mentre gli blocco entrambi i polsi con le mani.

Sembra in trance, non mi guarda in faccia, mentre cerca semplicemente di liberarsi e riprendere quello che ho interrotto.

Dopo un po’ vedo la testa del moro spuntare dall’acqua, completamente rossa e gonfia. Cazzo.

Inizia a sputacchiare acqua mentre tossisce alla ricerca disperata di aria nei polmoni.

Quando Louis lo vede, inizia a dimenarsi più forte, per raggiungerlo, ma glielo impedisco stringendo la presa sui suoi polsi fino a farmi sbiancare le nocche.

“Riesci a tornare a riva?” chiedo a Malik senza lasciare lo sguardo di Louis, che continua a dimenarsi come un anguilla.

“S-si” riesce a rispondere tra uno sbuffo e l’altro.

Senza aggiungere altro, sento l’acqua spostarsi dietro di me, segno che ha iniziato a nuotare verso le banchine poco distanti alle mie spalle.

“Louis” lo chiamo cercando i suoi occhi che sono come appannati da un velo scuro.

“Louis!” gli urlo continuando a stringere i suoi polsi tra le mani mentre il suo viso di fronte al mio sembra non vedermi. Sembra quasi che il suo corpo sia posseduto.

“Lou” tento di nuovo, con un tono nettamente più calmo… e dolce.

Sembra funzionare, perché un attimo dopo, ha smesso di muoversi come un pesce fuori dall’acqua, e i suoi occhi riprendono lentamente colore, rispecchiando la distesa azzurra intorno a noi.

“Ha-Harry” soffia quasi sulle mie labbra.

Non mi ero reso conto di quanto siamo vicini adesso, siamo a pochi centimetri l’uno dal viso dell’altro e riesco a sentire l’odore di menta che emana il suo alito.

“E’ tutto ok” sussurro, quasi a non voler rompere questa bolla, in cui ci siamo ritrovati senza rendercene conto.

Lui continua a fissarmi, e ancora non sono certo che mi veda davvero, ma sembra più lucido di prima, i suoi occhi adesso sono limpidi, solo un po’ arrossati a causa del sale dell’oceano.

Senza rendermene conto, porto una delle mani che prima costringevano i suoi polsi, a sfiorare la sua guancia, che al contatto con le mie dita sussulta leggermente.

Gli lascio un paio di carezze lente senza lasciare mai i suoi occhi che mi guardano come se davanti a lui non ci fosse altro che l’oceano.

“Torniamo a riva” sussurro lasciando cadere la mano senza mai spostare i miei occhi dai suoi.

Annuisce appena, prima di iniziare a nuotare passandomi avanti.

Lo seguo in silenzio, osservando i suoi muscoli flettersi e tendersi a ogni bracciata, accentuati dalla maglietta bagnata che gli si è appiccicata addosso.

 

Quando arriviamo alla banchina, Niall è seduto di fianco a Zayn che cerca ancora di riprendersi dal quasi annegamento. Il viso adesso ha ripreso un colorito più sano e sembra respirare più facilmente. L’unica nota stonata è il suo naso che nonostante sia tumefatto, ha smesso di sanguinare copiosamente. Il biondo sembra preoccupato, i suoi occhi sono lucidi e sbarrati mentre osserva con attenzione i movimenti veloci del petto di Zayn che cerca di regolarizzare il respiro.

Mi sollevo senza difficoltà, facendo leva sulle braccia, sedendomi anch’io sulle assi ormai bagnate, lasciando le gambe a penzolare sull’acqua. Louis si accomoda di fianco a me stringendo i pugni cercando evidentemente di trattenersi dal gettarsi nuovamente sul moro.

“Sei un fottutto psicopatico Tomlinson!” sputa Malik quando finalmente il suo fiato torna regolare.

Sento il corpo di Louis fremere pronto a scattare di nuovo, ma prontamente poggio una mano sul suo pugno chiuso di fianco a me, e inaspettatamente, tanto basta a bloccarlo.

“Ora basta!” esordisco perentorio in direzione prima di Malik e poi di Louis. Entrambi grugniscono in dissenso voltandosi dalla parte opposta l’uno all’altro.

Louis si alza e subito lo imito temendo un suo possibile attacco. Al contrario inizia a incamminarsi verso l’uscita delle banchine in silenzio.  
“Hey” gli dico afferrando un suo polso costringendolo a fermarsi.

“Lasciami stare Harry” sibila voltandosi e fronteggiandomi con aria dura.

Il suo viso però cambia immediatamente espressione, quando noto i suoi occhi farsi largo lungo tutto il mio corpo ancora bagnato, coperto solamente da un paio di boxer neri ormai diventati una seconda pelle, per via dell’acqua impregnata che li ha incollati al mio corpo.

Allarga impercettibilmente gli occhi per un secondo passandosi velocemente la lingua sul labbro inferiore, provocandomi inconsciamente un brivido.

“Voglio andare a casa” mi dice cercando di ritrarre il braccio dalla mia presa ferrea.

“Non puoi” rispondo calmo, osservandolo dritto in faccia.

“Carol era già abbastanza in pensiero per i lividi che ti sei fatto ieri, se ti vedesse in queste condizioni adesso, andrebbe fuori di testa” gli spiego in risposta al suo sguardo curioso.

Sembra pensarci un attimo prima di annuire in accordo.

“Beh, non puoi tornare nemmeno tu allora” dice ovvio.

“Possiamo stare da un tuo amico fino a che non ci saremo rimessi in sesto” suggerisco innocuamente. “Liam ?” continuo, supponendo che l’idea del suo migliore amico possa calmarlo.

Supposizione sbagliata a quanto sembra.

“Non se ne parla!” urla guardandomi con gli occhi ridotti a due fessure.

Indietreggio appena, scosso dal suo tono duro, costringendomi a mollare la presa sul suo polso.

“Ok” acconsento, e nel giro di un minuto prendo una decisione per entrambi.

“Andiamo da un mio amico, allora, aspettami” ordino perentorio, facendo per voltarmi e ritornare ai miei vestiti abbandonati a terra sulla banchina.

 

Niall e il moro sono ancora seduti uno di fianco all’altro che parlottano fitto, vorrei sbagliarmi, ma mi sembra di notare una mano del moro posata su quella del biondo poggiata sulla banchina.

“Erm, erm” tossicchio per fargli notare la mia presenza alle loro spalle, che entrambi sembravano non aver notato.

“Io e Louis stiamo andando via..” informo più Niall che entrambi, iniziando a rivestirmi.

“Ok” asserisce lui, prima di fare una smorfia di dolore e premersi ancora il fianco ormai zuppo di sangue.

“Cazzo, Niall, stai bene? Vuoi che ti porti in ospedale?” chiedo preoccupato abbassandomi alla sua altezza per osservarlo meglio.

“N-no non c..”

“Che ti succede?” cerca di informarsi immediatamente il moro al suo fianco osservandolo con gli occhi spalancati.

“Non è nulla, devo essere caduto su delle fiocine prima..” cerca di minimizzare osservando il moro quasi a volerlo tranquillizzare con il solo sguardo.

Il viso di Zayn si trasforma in una maschera di sofferenza e colpevolezza.

“E’ colpa mia” sussurra abbassando lo sguardo sulla sua mano ancora troppo vicina a quella di Niall.

“Vieni” dice poi convinto, alzandosi e porgendo la mano al biondo che lo osserva dal basso.

“Zayn..” inizia lui, ma prontamente viene zittito dal moro che lo fa alzare stando attento a non fargli male.

“Lo porto io, tu va da Tomlinson” si rivolge a me con un tono che non ammette obbiezioni, tenendo il biondo sotto braccio aiutandolo nei movimenti.

Mi limito ad annuire, solo dopo aver lanciato uno sguardo a Niall che mi ha sorriso complice, come a volermi rassicurare.

Mi volto incamminandomi di nuovo verso Louis che mi aspetta vicino all’ingresso delle banchine poggiato di spalle a me sulla ringhiera in legno con le braccia conserte sul petto. I vestiti ancora inzuppati, e i muscoli ben delineati dalla stoffa appiccicata al corpo.

“Andiamo” gli dico facendogli segno col capo di seguirmi.

“Niall?” domanda iniziando a camminare di fianco a me.

“Torna con Zayn” rispondo osservandolo con la coda dell’occhio.

Annuisce a bocca serrata continuando a camminare in silenzio.

 

“Dove siamo?”

Dopo aver abbandonato la zona delle banchine, io e Louis abbiamo camminato in silenzio uno di fianco all’altro, fino a raggiungere la periferia di Sephir, luogo poco raccomandabile, di certo non il posto in cui porteresti la tua famiglia in gita la domenica. Man mano che avanzavamo lungo le strade e i vicoli della città, potevo notare lo sguardo di Louis farsi sempre più cupo e le sopracciglia più ravvicinate tra loro, creando quelle familiari rughe d’espressione che si hanno quando il nostro cervello cerca di elaborare le informazioni che i nostri occhi stanno acquisendo dallo spazio circostante. Le sue spalle da prima molli e lasciate leggere a ricadere verso il basso, ora sono dritte e tese, così come tutto il suo corpo. A ogni minimo rumore la sua testa si volta di scatto cercando di individuarne la provenienza e i suoi occhi guizzano da una parte all’altra attenti e preoccupati.

“Benvenuto nel mio mondo Louis”

So di aver utilizzato un tono eccessivamente freddo e schernitore, ma non posso fare a meno di attivare la mia indole protettiva, ora che mi ritrovo nei luoghi della mia precedente vita. Vita che ho abbandonato da appena qualche giorno, eppure sembra così dannatamente lontana.

Il suo viso si volta di scatto alla ricerca del mio sguardo, che però resta fisso sulla strada di fronte a me. Non gli permetterò di leggere dentro i miei occhi tutto il disagio che provo in questo momento. Non so perché sono venuto qui, con lui. è stato stupido pensare di portarlo qui, in mezzo allo schifo dei luoghi in cui mi sono fatto le ossa fino a poco fa. Forse volevo solo farlo sentire fuori posto, un po’ meno spavaldo di quanto fosse stato quella mattina nei miei confronti, ma in realtà ora che ci troviamo qui, l’unico ad essere a disagio sono io. Non ho motivo di provare vergogna per il posto da cui provengo, non sono stato io a scegliere dove nascere, con chi crescere, mi è capitato e basta, non ho scelto io di vivere tra i rifiuti, la droga e il sesso a basso costo, semplicemente mi ci sono trovato in mezzo. Eppure, ora che sono qui, insieme a Louis, la promessa del surf, il figlio perfetto di una famiglia perfetta che vive in un quartiere perfetto, mi sento nudo e fragile, come se il suo sguardo fisso su di me, possa spezzarmi da un momento all’altro.

“Che ci facciamo qui Harry?” la sua voce è scesa di un tono, sembra più calmo, e forse appena dispiaciuto per le sue precedenti azioni nei miei confronti.

“Te l’ho detto, andiamo da un amico, non possiamo tornare a casa tua in queste condizioni” rispondo con fare ovvio accennando alla mia maglia sporca di sangue ormai secco, e ai suoi indumenti ormai quasi asciutti.

“Nostra” sussurra appena, guardando in basso, continuando a seguirmi tra le roulotte che sono cosparse in questo campo adiacente alla discarica del paese. Fa un caldo pazzesco e l’odore dei rifiuti che si sciolgono al sole è nauseante. Non mi manca per niente vivere qui.

Fingo di non sentirlo, mentre salgo un paio di scalini traballanti, per raggiungere la porta di una roulotte che conosco fin troppo bene. Sto quasi per bussare, quando involontariamente, il mio sguardo si sposta appena un po’ più in la, in direzione delle ultime case su ruote, poste proprio a filo della recinzione che separa il terreno dalla discarica.

È ancora la, i nastri gialli e neri della polizia sono ancora attaccati alla porta, le finestre sono chiuse e riesco addirittura a intravedere il mio vecchio pallone incastrato per metà sotto la lamiera che costituisce quella che una volta era casa mia.

“Harry? Tutto bene?” la voce di Louis mi strappa dai ricordi che stavano cercando di tornare a galla, allontanandomi dalla realtà di questo momento.  
Scuoto leggermente la testa, come a volerli scacciare, e senza rispondere batto un paio di colpi contro la porticina di legno marcio di fronte a me.

“Te l’ho già detto Janin, l’ho finita! Torna domani!”

La voce inconfondibile di quello che ho sempre considerato essere qualcosa di più simile a un migliore amico nella mia vita, mi arriva ovattata dall’interno della piccola roulotte, seguita dai passi sempre più vicini.

“Tesoro, sono passate solo tre ore, sul serio sei già in astinenza?”

La sua faccia appena apre la porta è un mix d’incredulità e sorpresa.

“Harry!” urla, saltandomi addosso e stringendomi in un abbraccio soffocante.

“Piccolo bastardo! Credevo che non ti avrei più visto!” continua entusiasta nel mio orecchio.

Senza indugio rispondo alla sua presa, stringendomelo addosso quanto più forte possibile. Potrò non sentire la mancanza di questi posti, ma è certo che senta la mancanza di questa persona.

“Nick” sussurro appena nel suo orecchio, lasciando trapelare un velo di commozione.

Siamo ancora stretti l’uno all’altro, quando il tossire forzato di qualcuno, Louis, alle nostre spalle, mi costringe a staccarmi da Nick.

“E lui chi è?” si affretta a domandare il mio migliore amico, osservando scrupolosamente il castano dietro di me, che lo fronteggia impavido tenendo le braccia conserte sul petto.

“Io sono Louis, e tu chi saresti?”

Louis non perde tempo. E prende la parola per me, uccidendo metaforicamente Nick con il suo sguardo di ghiaccio. Che fine ha fatto il ragazzo ossessionato da Glee e dalle righe ?

“Oh, oh, non dirmi che ti sei fatto il ragazzo Harold” mi sbeffeggia Nick mettendo un suo braccio sulle mie spalle, e posso notare lo sguardo di Louis restringersi appena.

“Smettila, Nick” inizio scuotendo la testa in senso di diniego, “E’ il figlio di Carol”

E posso notare il viso di Louis accigliarsi alle mie parole, sicuramente si starà chiedendo perché Nick conosca sua madre.

“Ah, quel Louis!” risponde fintamente entusiasta.

“Ho immaginato spesso di ucciderti e prendere il tuo posto, sai, sono sempre stato invidioso del modo in cui Carol parla di te, e poi chi non vorrebbe avere quella donna come madre!”

Vedo Louis avanzare di un passo con i pugni chiusi, e no, basta risse per oggi.

“Nick, falla finita!” lo rimprovero, sciogliendo la sua presa e avvicinandomi a Louis per tenerlo a bada. “Scusalo, ha origini inglesi, pessimo umorismo” gli sussurro all’orecchio tentando di calmarlo.

Evidentemente funziona, visto che scioglie i pugni e si rilassa.

“Ad ogni modo, che ci fai qui Harry? Ero serio quando ho detto che credevo che non ti avrei mai più rivisto qui, era una speranza” taglia corto Nick, incrociando le braccia al petto. So che è vero, per quanto possa invidiare la vita di Louis, o il fatto che me ne sia andato, lasciandolo qui a sguazzare da solo in questa merda, è seriamente felice che io non ne faccia più parte. È sempre stato come un fratello maggiore, Nick, sempre pronto a difendermi e a insegnarmi i suoi trucchetti per riuscire a sopravvivere in questa parte della città. È sempre stato un ragazzo troppo sveglio e il fatto che quando Carol, sia stata assegnata alla nostra divisione fosse già un adolescente, non gli ha mai permesso di trovare una famiglia che lo accettasse e lo tirasse fuori da una vita fatta di criminalità spicciola e corpi venduti a basso prezzo.

“Io e Lou, abbiamo avuto dei problemi con un tipo, è già la seconda volta, e non mi va di far preoccupare Carol rientrando a casa in queste condizioni”

Tento di non soffermarmi troppo sul nomignolo che gli ho involontariamente affibiato, e spero che anche lui faccia lo stesso.

“Lou” mi fa il verso Nick alzando gli occhi al cielo.

Ovviamente non avevo pensato a lui.

“Ok venite dentro, ma non toccate nulla” dice serio fissando solamente Louis che si limita a fare una smorfia.

“Che diavolo stai combinando?” chiedo, non appena ci accomodiamo nel piccolo salotto-cucina che comprende anche la camera da letto di Nick.

“Stai tagliando cocaina?” chiede spicciolo Louis, con uno strano barlume negli occhi, sembra quasi che abbia davanti a se il sacro Graal.

“Fatti gli affari tuoi bel culetto” gli intima Nick, ricambiando lo sguardo sconvolto di Louis al suo appellativo, osservandolo come a dirgli : -Già ti ho guardato il culo-

“Nick” sputo fuori quasi come un rimprovero.

“Harry” mi fa eco lui allo stesso modo.

“Non dire nulla, è solo un favore che devo ad un tipo.. non tutti qui hanno la fortuna di farsi adottare dalla mamma dell’anno” e so che non lo dice con cattiveria, ma ci resto male comunque.

“Ad ogni modo” riprende con un tono nettamente più leggero. “Prendi dei vestiti per te e il principino qui, non saranno all’ultima moda, ma sono puliti” termina alzando di poco le spalle.

Lo ringrazio, prima di spostarmi lungo il piccolo corridoio che porta all’ancora più piccola camera da letto che Nick usa come ripostiglio e armadio.

Quando torno dai due, mi sembra di notare Louis, infilarsi qualcosa nella tasca posteriore del pantalone, ma i miei possibili tentativi d’indagine, vengono bloccati da Nick che ci informa che deve uscire per sbrigare delle faccende e non tornerà molto presto, ci invita comunque a fare come se fossimo a casa nostra, prima di lasciare la roulotte dopo avermi abbracciato.

Ci cambiamo entrambi in silenzio, e nonostante sia sbagliato, non posso fare a meno di soffermarmi a osservare la curva che fa la schiena di Louis, quando si china per infilarsi i jeans di Nick. Gli vanno un po’ lunghi, così rimedia il tutto arrotolandoli un poco sulle caviglie.

Siamo entrambi esausti, dopo gli avvenimenti della giornata, così ci accomodiamo alla bene e meglio sul divanetto di Nick, identico a quello che una volta usavo per dormire nella casa che so essere appena a pochi metri da me. Sento la pelle prudere al pensiero che solo oltrepassando quella porta bloccata dai nastri della polizia, potrei ritrovarmi catapultato in quella vita, potrei ritrovarmi dentro i ricordi di quel giorno, con lei stesa a terra come tutti gli altri giorni, solo con la piccola differenza, che il suo cuore quella volta, era fermo, e lo sarebbe stato per sempre.

 

Quando mi sveglio, il collo mi fa male e le gambe sono atrofizzate. Mi rendo conto che Louis ha incastrato le sue alle mie, e la sua testa è piegata di lato verso lo schienale del piccolo sofà. Ci siamo addormentati senza dire una parola, ognuno con la testa sul bracciolo opposto del divano, i nostri piedi a sfiorarci i capelli. Sembra così sereno adesso, nulla a che vedere con lo sguardo teso che ha avuto per tutto il giorno.

L’orologio sulla parete sopra il piccolo piano cottura indica che sono le dieci e mezzo di sera, abbiamo dormito per ore. Carol sarà preoccupata. Non ho un telefono e nemmeno Nick, quindi l’unica cosa che posso fare, è cercare quello di Louis e chiamarla per rassicurarla.

Mi alzo lentamente cercando di non svegliare Louis, mentre districo le nostre gambe intrecciate. Inizio a frugare tra i suoi vestiti, non senza sentirmi un po’ in colpa. Per un momento mi torna in mente la scena che ho visto prima quando sono tornato dalla stanza da letto di Nick, ma decido di frenare la mia curiosità, limitandomi a cercare il telefono.

“Che stai facendo?”

La voce di Louis mi arriva alle spalle facendomi sobbalzare. Sono ai piedi del divano, chinato a frugare tra i suoi abiti.

“I-io cercavo il tuo telefono, è tardi, Carol si chiederà che fine abbiamo fatto”

Gli spiego, voltandomi nella sua direzione. Adesso è seduto e i capelli sono tutti stropicciati sulla fronte, ci manca solo che si sfreghi un pugno contro l’occhio e sarebbe la copia perfetta di un bambino appena sveglio.

“Ha chiamato prima, le ho detto che dormiamo da Liam” risponde atono guardando un punto dietro la mia spalla.

“Stavi dormendo, non volevo svegliarti” risponde ancor prima che gli ponga la domanda.

“Ok” annuisco.

“Uhm, hai fame, posso controllare in frigo, ma non prometto nulla..” inizio per stemperare la tensione.

“Harry” dice lui perentorio.

Mi volto a osservarlo e mi fa cenno di sedermi di fianco a lui.

“Mi dispiace” esala, una volta che ho preso posto al suo fianco. Continua a non guardarmi e si tortura il labbro inferiore, riaprendo la ferita che si era seccata.

“Voglio dire, per le cose che ho detto, e per come ti ho trattato..io..non so che mi sia preso..sono stato un coglione..” spiega torturandosi le dita poste sul grembo.

Non riesco a fermare il movimento delle mie mani, che si posano entrambe sulle sue interrompendo la sua tortura. Sussulta appena voltandosi a osservarmi, e per un istante spero che mi baci, tanto è forte l’emozione che leggo nei suoi occhi.

Lui distoglie lo sguardo senza allontanare le mani dalla mia presa, e non posso nascondere il cipiglio di delusione che si forma sulla mia faccia.

“E’ tutto apposto, Louis, in fin dei conti hai dato una bella lezione a Malik, per difendermi.. non è così?” esitò un po’ sulla fine.

Annuisce stringendo forte le mie mani tra le sue.

“Lo odio!” sputa fuori irato.

“Non deve permettersi mai più di avvicinar tisi, o io, giuro che..che..”

“Hey, hey” lo riprendo, posando una mano sul suo viso per farlo voltare nella mia direzione. I suoi occhi sono pieni di emozioni contrastanti che vorrei davvero riuscire a leggere.

Il suo respiro, si fa sempre più irregolare, e la presa sulla mia mano sempre più stretta. Non siamo mai stati così vicini l’uno di fronte all’altro. Non ho mai sentito il desiderio di baciare qualcuno tanto quanto sta accadendo in questo momento con Louis.

La mia mano è ancora sul suo viso e i nostri occhi sono ognuno il riflesso dell’altro. Non posso farlo. È sbagliato per troppe ragioni. È il figlio di Carol, non so nemmeno se è gay, siamo quasi fratelli, potrebbe odiarmi dopo. Eppure lo desidero così tanto, che il mio viso si muove da solo, verso il suo, lentamente, come una tortura.

Louis continua a fissarmi, e a stringere le mie mani, il suo respiro irregolare adesso mi sfiora la pelle, poiché le sue labbra si sono schiuse. Sono a un soffio da lui. Basterebbe appena un ultimo slancio e le nostre labbra si toccherebbero, finalmente.


	6. Closer

Capitolo 6

Closer.

Mi sfioro le labbra tenendo ancora gli occhi chiusi, e se mi concentro, posso quasi sentire le labbra di Louis posarsi delicatamente sulle mie, morbide e dolci. Mango, è questo il sapore che avrebbero. Succose e vellutate, con un retrogusto tropicale. Purtroppo, posso solo immaginare che sapore hanno le sue labbra rosa e fini.

Sono a un soffio da lui. Basterebbe appena un ultimo slancio e le nostre labbra si toccherebbero, finalmente.

“Harry..fermati” 

La sua voce è flebile e insicura, riesco a distinguere una nota di terrore intrisa tra le lettere che compongono la frase che ha appena pronunciato.

“Mi dispiace” affermo, scostandomi immediatamente dal suo corpo, ponendo almeno una decina di centimetri di distanza dai nostri corpi, che anche se non è molto, è comunque tanto di più di quanto non fosse prima.

“Io..io, non so cosa mi sia preso..Louis, ti prego..” non odiarmi, non picchiarmi, non fuggire via adesso.

Sono in preda al panico, e l’unica cosa che m’impedisce di strapparmi via tutti i capelli dalla testa, è il dirigere la mia attenzione al copri divano consunto e lercio che ricopre il sofà su cui sono seduto. Le mie mani si sono artigliate a esso con una forza tale, da farmi sbiancare le nocche.

Non ho il coraggio di voltarmi a osservare lo sguardo di Louis in questo momento, ho troppa paura di leggervi dentro rabbia, o peggio ancora, disgusto nei miei confronti.

Non oso immaginare cosa possa succedere se Carol venisse a scoprire quello che ho cercato di fare. Che diavolo mi è saltato in mente!? Tentare di baciare suo figlio, il mio quasi fratello! Cazzo, Harry.

Il tempo sembra trascorrere al rallentatore, mentre continuo a osservare le nocche delle mie mani farsi sempre più chiare, causandomi degli spasmi fino a tutte le braccia, in attesa di una qualsiasi reazione da parte di Louis.

“Harry..” inizia, e il suo tono è appena più sicuro di quanto non fosse prima. 

Non rispondo, troppo insicuro sulla mia voce in questo momento.

“Noi.. noi, non possiamo, lo capisci vero?” la sua voce è calma, ma non mi sfugge il tono autoritario che si nasconde dietro.

“Perché?” 

Tra tutte le cose che avrei potuto rispondere, l’unica domanda che riesco a far uscire dalle mie labbra, è anche quella che, una volta conosciuta la risposta, potrebbe farmi più male.

Lo sento trattenere il respiro e nonostante abbia posto quei centimetri a separarci, mi accorgo subito del suo corpo che si irrigidisce.

“Non possiamo e basta” afferma adesso molto più sicuro di se, questa volta il tono duro non è nemmeno lontanamente celato.

Sto per rispondere, magari per porgli l’ennesima domanda, ma la porta che viene aperta davanti a noi mi blocca.

“Heyyy” 

La voce di Nick è di un paio di toni più alta del suo solito, e il suo trascinare le lettere alla fine della parola, accompagnato dal suo barcollare all’interno della piccola stanza, mi fa capire che ha bevuto, parecchio.

“Ho interrotto qualcosa dolcezze?” ci chiede senza vederci davvero, puntando i suoi occhi vacui a causa dell’alcool verso di noi, ma osservando il muro dietro le nostre teste.

“Nick, hai bevuto?” domando, anche se conosco già la risposta.

“Harold, mio piccolo Harold” inizia a cantilenare avvicinandosi a me, tentando di non inciampare sui suoi stessi passi.

“Hey, però!” squittisce, alternando le parole a i singhiozzi alcolici “Sei cresciuto proprio bene ragazzino” continua, facendosi sempre più vicino, tanto che ora è piegato di fronte a me con il viso a pochi centimetri dal mio, riesco a distinguere l’odore di vodka nel suo alito.

“Nick, smettila, sei ubriaco” tento di allontanarlo, poggiando le mani sulle sue spalle in modo da tenerlo alla larga dal mio viso.

“Fatti dare un bacio, Harry, coraggio” si lagna tentando di avvicinarsi a me opponendo resistenza alla mia stretta sulle sue spalle ossute.

“Togliti dal cazzo!” 

Questa volta è Louis a ringhiargli contro, accompagnando la sua frase a una spinta ben assestata, che costringe Nick a terra.

“Ouch!” si lamenta il mio amico, massaggiandosi un gomito che ha urtato in seguito alla caduta dovuta alla spinta di Louis.

“La tua fidanzatina qui, è gelosa” cantilena, guardando Louis con un sorriso ubriaco in volto.

“Sta zitto!” lo apostrofa Lou, alzandosi per andargli contro.

Mi alzo in piedi mettendomi davanti a Nick, come a volerlo schermare.

“Louis, smettila, è ubriaco, non sa quello che dice” taglio corto, cercando di farlo ragionare.

Fortunatamente decide di darmi retta, limitandosi a sbuffare spazientito e a dirigersi nuovamente verso il divano.

“Coraggio, ti porto a letto” esclamo, allungando una mano a Nick per aiutarlo ad alzarsi dal pavimento.

Mentre Nick si aggrappa a me, per aiutarsi ad alzarsi, lo sento farfugliare qualcosa come –sorry not sorry, LouLou- scoppiando poi a ridere come un cavallo a bocca spalancata, mentre si lascia trascinare fino alla sua camera da letto.

Dopo averlo messo a letto, non senza un paio di ennesime avance, finalmente riesco a tornare da Louis. Dio non ho mai visto Nick tanto ubriaco. 

Louis, sembra essersi riaddormentato. Il suo corpo è steso sul piccolo divano e mi da le spalle. Il suo respiro è troppo controllato però. Immagino questo sia il suo modo per dirmi che non continueremo il nostro discorso interrotto da Nick.

Decido di aprire il piccolo letto che è nascosto lungo il corridoio. Dormirò lì stanotte.

Quando mi sveglio, posso chiaramente riconoscere il rumore familiare dei camion che si apprestano a fare il loro solito giro di ritiro della spazzatura lungo tutte le case di Sephir. Non mi manca per niente svegliarmi in questo modo.

“Che diavolo! Fateli smettere!”

La voce di Louis è esasperata, oltre che arrochita dal sonno. Immagino che non sia abituato a svegliarsi in questo modo poco carino, e per di più a un orario tanto mattiniero. L’orologio segna le sei meno dieci del mattino.

Mi porto le braccia sotto la testa , incastrando le dita delle mani sotto i ricci, osservando il soffitto pieno di muffa.

“Arrrrg!”

Louis continua a lamentarsi evidentemente infastidito dal rumore dei camion a pochi metri dalla nostra roulotte.

“Se fossi in te, la smetterei di fare tanto fracasso” gli faccio sapere senza smettere di osservare la macchia verdastra sulla mia testa.

“Rimpiangerai il rumore di quei camion se si sveglia Nick, credimi” concludo, conoscendo il temperamento mattutino del mio amico che viene svegliato controvoglia dopo una sbronza, e quella di ieri sera era davvero pazzesca. Ci ha provato con me. Non riesco a crederci.

Lo sento sbuffare rassegnato.

All’improvviso, sento il materasso abbassarsi sotto il peso di qualcuno ai miei piedi.

Abbasso lo sguardo, fino ad arrivare a Louis, che se ne stà seduto moscio ai piedi del lettino in cui ho dormito, intento a osservare anche lui la macchia di muffa che stavo fissando fino a poco fa.

Lo vedo storcere il naso evidentemente schifato da ciò che sta guardando.

Continuo a osservarlo senza proferire parola, insicuro su come potrebbe reagire a un mio probabile approccio, quando si lascia sfuggire l’ennesimo sbuffo dalle labbra.

“Che c’è?” mi sforzo di domandare allora.

“C’è che ormai sono sveglio! Quindi mi annoio!” e se non fosse che all’anagrafe risulta essere addirittura un anno più grande di me, giurerei che questo che ho davanti, che sbuffa e mette il broncio incrociando le braccia al petto, è un bambino di cinque anni.

“Beh, io che posso farci?” rispondo atono, ancora incerto sul suo comportamento, quel quasi bacio carico d’imbarazzo, apparentemente dimenticato.  
“Non lo so” afferma risoluto voltandosi a osservarmi tenendo ancora le braccia conserte.

“In genere, quando ero piccolo e mi alzavo troppo presto rispetto ai miei standard, andavo nel lettone dei miei e mi facevo coccolare da mia mamma” mi rivela senza nemmeno un minimo d’imbarazzo nella voce.

“Oh, ma che cocco di mamma” lo prendo in giro, tentando la via del sarcasmo.

“Non sfottere Styles, lo sanno tutti che muori d’amore per mia madre” afferma sarcastico inarcando un sopracciglio.

Ha ragione però. Adoro Carol, il suo modo di essere, il suo modo di porsi con me. Avrei pagato oro per essere quel bambino che s’intrufola nel letto dei suoi genitori, solo per il gusto di farsi coccolare dopo essersi svegliato da solo nel suo lettino. Al contrario, mia madre al massimo, quando ero piccolo, era in grado di farmi trovare dieci tipi diversi di pasticche e giurerei che più di una volta, quella polvere bianca dentro il barattolino vicino alla vecchia cucina della roulotte, non era zucchero a velo.

Il mio viso deve essersi fatto cupo a specchio dei miei pensieri, visto che noto il cipiglio di Louis nell’osservarmi, deve essersi reso conto della sua battuta infelice.

“Fammi spazio” mi ordina, spostando una mia gamba in modo da potersi avvicinare a me sul letto.

“Ma che..” inizio, prima di ritrovarmi stretto tra le braccia di Louis. Il mio viso posato sul suo petto tonico e le sue braccia ad avvolgermi il corpo.

“Shh” mi sussurra, prima di iniziare a lasciarmi dolci carezze lungo tutta la schiena.

Sento il mio corpo rispondergli immediatamente, rilassandomi al suo tocco delicato. Mi sento talmente leggero che non mi rendo nemmeno conto di aver iniziato a mugolare come un gatto che fa le fusa.

“Aww, eccolo qua. Il cocco di Louis” mi prende in giro, strofinandomi una mano sui capelli.

“Va a quel paese Tomlinson” rispondo tentando di allontanarmi dalla sua stretta.

Lui me lo impedisce stringendomi ancora di più a sé.

“Scusa” mi sussurra all’orecchio quando decido di arrendermi alla sua presa.

So che si riferisce alla battuta su sua madre, e so che mi sta coccolando in questo modo, perché sa che non ho avuto una madre che mi degnasse di queste attenzioni.

Non rispondo, non a voce almeno. Mi limito ad allungare le braccia dietro la sua schiena, stringendolo a mia volta, addormentandomi cullato dal battito accelerato del suo cuore.

 

La giornata è passata in fretta. Dopo aver salutato Nick ancora mezzo intontito dall’alcool e essermi fatto strappare la promessa di tornare a trovarlo presto, siamo tornati a casa, dove c’era Carol ad aspettarci, sorridente come sempre. Abbiamo passato la giornata ognuno nella propria stanza, ancora frastornati dalle giornate assurde che abbiamo passato in questi giorni.

 

Il sole fuori è tramontato da un pezzo, e la brezza fresca che mi arriva dalla finestra che ho lasciato spalancata, mi rilassa a tal punto da costringermi a chiudere gli occhi.

Mi sembra di essere steso su questo letto da una vita. Sento i muscoli intorpiditi e la testa pesante, come quando si ha dormito troppo dopo pranzo.

Non è ancora così tardi, forse Carol non si arrabbierà se decido di fare una passeggiata lungo la riva sotto le stelle.

“Harry, dove vai?” mi chiede Carol dal divano sul quale è seduta. Jhon è seduto di fianco a lei, ma la sua testa è mollemente poggiata sul suo petto e sta leggermente russando.

“Pensavo di fare due passi sulla spiaggia, sono stato a letto per tutto il giorno” le rispondo sollevando appena le spalle.

“D’accordo, ma non fare tardi” m’istruisce tornando a concentrarsi sulla televisione.

Annuisco, dirigendomi poi verso la porta d’ingresso. Per un attimo mi soffermo a pensare sul fatto di invitare Louis a venire con me, ma decido di lasciar perdere, cogliendo l’occasione per rimettere apposto i pensieri. Il comportamento bipolare di Louis mi confonde e un po’ di tempo da solo a pensare mi farà bene.

L’acqua che mi accarezza i piedi e le caviglie scoperte, è calda e estremamente piacevole sulla pelle. Non ho indossato il costume, ma l’idea di fare un bagno sotto la luce della luna, mi sembra fantastica.

Non noto nessuno qui in torno, la gente deve aver abbandonato la spiaggia appena il sole ha iniziato a ritirarsi, sono solo.

Mi spoglio senza fretta di tutti gli indumenti, rimanendo completamente nudo sotto i raggi della luna.

Mi avvicino con calma alla riva, immergendomi passo dopo passo, fino a che l’acqua adesso non mi arriva alla vita. Il lento scorrere delle onde che s’infrangono gentili sul mio corpo mi culla come se fossi un tutt’uno con l’oceano. Mi lascio andare all’indietro, facendo sì che il mio corpo diventi una cosa sola con l’acqua sotto di me. Mi lascio avvolgere dalla distesa salata, galleggiando libero senza opporre alcuna resistenza al suo moto ondoso.

Potrei quasi addormentarmi in questo momento.

“Hey! Tu! Hey!”

Quasi, appunto.

Quella che mi sembra essere una voce conosciuta, si avvicina sempre più forte nella mia direzione.

“Hey! Stai bene!?”

Mi sento strattonare, fino a ritrovarmi in piedi, di fronte alla faccia sorpresa e alquanto sconvolta di Liam Payne.

“Harry?” domanda sorpreso osservandomi con gli occhi sgranati. Ha il fiato corto e indossa ancora la maglia, ormai zuppa d’acqua e completamente incollata sui suoi pettorali.

Deve essersi accorto del mio sguardo, posato esattamente sui suoi addominali scolpiti tant’è che molla la presa sulle mie spalle indietreggiando appena, imbarazzato.

“Liam” gli sorrido facendo vagare le mani sul pelo dell’acqua creando piccole ondine intorno a noi.

“Si può sapere che diavolo stavi facendo?” mi domanda visibilmente incuriosito.

“Facevo un bagno, che altro?” gli rispondo sereno, continuando a sorridere, quest’acqua calda mi rilassa incredibilmente.

“Un bagno? Ora? Da solo? Al buio?” domanda a raffica sospettoso.

Mi lascio sfuggire una risata liberatoria prima di “Louis non scherzava quando diceva che eri un tipo apprensivo!” rispondere divertito.

Lo vedo sbuffare infastidito e ruotare gli occhi al cielo.

“Divertente” borbotta evidentemente offeso.

“Liam dico davvero, che pensi stessi facendo? Non crederai mica che mi stessi uccidendo o cose del genere, vero?” insinuo mascherando una risata.

“E’..è solo che stavo passeggiando sulla riva, quando a un tratto ho visto un corpo galleggiare inerme, credevo che fosse qualcuno che avesse avuto un malore!” si giustifica gesticolando con le mani.

“Non volevo spaventarti” divento immediatamente serio. Il ricordo del corpo senza vita di mia madre a materializzarsi dietro le palpebre. So cosa vuol dire vedere un corpo freddo e immobile davanti agli occhi, non lo auguro a nessuno.

“Ok” fa spallucce sbarrando immediatamente gli occhi osservandomi.

“Cosa?” gli domando non capendo il suo improvviso stupore.

“T-tu, sei..sei nudo Harry!” quasi urla portandosi immediatamente le mani agli occhi.

Non mi ero reso conto che il livello dell’acqua adesso fosse più basso, riesco a vedere i peli del mio pube spuntare da sotto il pelo dell’acqua.

“Hahahaha! Liam! Eddai, non dirmi che non hai mai visto un tuo amico nudo!” rido mentre lui continua a tapparsi gli occhi farfugliando frasi incomprensibili.

Non sono mai stato un tipo particolarmente pudico, mi è sempre piaciuto mostrare il mio corpo, so di fare un certo effetto alle persone, di qualsiasi sesso, e spesso mi sono divertito a stuzzicare le mie prede senza mai soddisfarle, solo per il gusto di provare che sarei riuscito a farle capitolare.

Che Liam è gay ormai l’ho capito, solo non sono sicuro sul fatto che lui sappia che anch’io lo sono, penso che per ora si limiti a sospettarlo. È da un po’ che non mi diverto con qualcuno, e dopo il rifiuto da parte di Louis, sono abbastanza frustrato. Dio che diavolo mi hai fatto Tomlinson? Non mi sono mai sentito cosi per un bacio mancato.

Potrei giocare un po’ con Liam stasera, e chissà forse potrebbe anche piacermi.

“Liam” lo richiamo con tono basso e roco avvicinandomi a lui lentamente.

“Avanti togli quelle mani..lo so che in fondo non ti dispiace ciò che hai visto” insinuo, tentando di stuzzicarlo.

“C-cosa?! Harry! I-io, senti devo andare, sì! E’ proprio il caso che vada adesso!” borbotta quasi urlando con una vocetta stridula.

“Aspetta” lo blocco mentre tenta di allontanarsi.

Sono alle sue spalle, e il mio corpo aderisce perfettamente al suo ancora coperto dai vestiti fradici. Resta immobile, mentre lo stringo con entrambe le braccia per avvicinarlo ancora di più al mio petto, iniziando a leccare lentamente e in modo calcolato un punto sotto il suo orecchio destro. Lo sento gemere sommessamente, mentre abbandona la testa in dietro lasciandomi più spazio su cui lavorare con la bocca.

“Mhh” mugugno sulla sua pelle facendolo rabbrividire “Sei salato” continuo, leccandolo prima di morderlo fin a farlo gemere.

È completamente in mio possesso. Lo sento diventare sempre più duro sotto la mano che ho portato sulla sua patta, man mano che succhio e lecco sempre lo stesso punto sul suo collo.

“Ha-Harry” geme, mentre inizio ad accarezzarlo da sopra la stoffa dei suoi jeans diventati ormai una seconda pelle.

“Si Liam, così, lasciati andare” sussurro al suo orecchio prima di infilarci dentro la lingua.

Prendendomi in parola, inizia a strusciarsi contro di me, facendo risvegliare anche la mia erezione, mentre dalla sua bocca escono gemiti e sbuffi di piacere.

In un attimo lo volto verso di me, infilando la mano dentro il suo intimo e sentendolo urlare, al contato con le mie dita intorno a lui.

“Bravo, piccolo, così” lo incoraggio mentre mi arpiono nuovamente al suo collo lappando e succhiando la pelle sensibile.

“Harry sto..” cerca di avvisarmi, prima di venire nella mia mano, che continua a pomparlo accompagnandolo per tutto l’orgasmo.

Si lascia andare sulla mia spalla, ancora scosso dagli spasmi post orgasmo, respirando forte nell’incavo del mio collo.

“Posso?” mi domanda una volta essersi ripreso, mentre posa il suo sguardo sul mio membro eretto che svetta fuori dall’acqua adagiato contro il mio ventre.

Annuisco sorridendo eccitato, mentre mi prende per mano facendomi arrivare in un punto in cui l’acqua desso ci arriva alle ginocchia ad entrambi.

Urlo sorpreso quando senza nemmeno darmi il tempo di rendermene conto, s’inginocchia di fronte a me, infilandosi il mio pene in bocca, facendolo arrivare quasi alla fine della sua gola.

“Cazzo! Sì!” grugnisco eccitato, accompagnando i movimenti della bocca di Liam con le spinte del bacino.

“Cazzo” gemo, ruotando gli occhi sopraffatto dal piacere, mentre stringo i capelli corti del moro che continua a succhiare senza mai fermarsi.

Inizio a sentire il familiare calore al basso ventre e le dita dei piedi arricciarsi quando se lo infila ancora più a fondo.

“Liam!” tento di avvertirlo, spingendolo appena per farlo staccare. Lui si oppone continuando a pompare il mio cazzo con la bocca fino a farmi riversare dentro la sua gola calda e profonda.

Inghiotte il mio orgasmo fino all’ultima goccia prima di staccarsi con un –pop- e asciugarsi la bava con il dorso della mano.

“Niente male Payne, davvero niente male” mi congratulo lasciandomi andare sull’acqua facendo il morto.

Lui m’imita chiudendo gli occhi. Restiamo così per un po’, prima che lo informi che si è fatto tardi e che devo tornare a casa se non voglio che Carol si preoccupi. Annuisce e lo vedo insicuro sul da farsi, così mi avvicino e gli lascio un bacio bagnato sull’angolo della bocca, prima di voltarmi e andare via, lasciandolo ad accarezzarsi quel piccolo lembo di pelle con la punta delle dita.


	7. Meet

Capitolo 7

Meet.

“Ecco fatto, un’ultima firma qui signora Tomlinson, e adesso, può considerare il ragazzo un membro della famiglia a tutti gli effetti”

“Oh, ma già lo facevo!”

Il giovane impiegato che sta dietro la scrivania, rivolge un sorriso bianchissimo a me e a Carol, prima di raggruppare l’infinità di documenti che ci ha fatto firmare, per portarli via con sé fuori dall’ufficio a farli protocollare.

“Oh, santo cielo, credevo che non avremmo più finito!” sbuffa Carol, visibilmente stremata dalla moltitudine di tempo che abbiamo impiegato dentro quest’ufficio. Nonostante la chiara stanchezza che leggo nei suoi occhi, non posso fare ameno di notare quanto sia estremamente più largo e felice il suo sorriso.

È felice, è davvero felice di avermi preso con sé, e nonostante abbia guardato sia me che Louis con sospetto dopo le nostre due risse, non ha cambiato idea su di me, non mi ha rispedito in quel buco di fogna da cui provengo, lasciandomi a marcire come il peggiore dei rifiuti. Ha mantenuto la promessa che mi ha fatto, il giorno in cui con la voce tremante e gli occhi pieni di lacrime, ho corso fino alla piccola drogheria all’angolo tra la Medison e River, implorando il signor Connor di lasciarmi fare una telefonata.  
*

“Pronto, qui parla Carol Tomlinson, dal centro di assistenza sociale di Sephir, mi dica come posso esserle utile?”

“Pronto? C’è qualcuno in linea?”

“Ca-Carol” 

“Harry?”

“Harry, tesoro, sei tu?”

La voce di Carol è visibilmente preoccupata.

Non riesco a parlare, non riesco a respirare e nemmeno a pensare.

*

Ero uscito come tutte le mattine, dirigendomi verso la chiesa all’angolo della traversa numero sette, proprio a fianco dell’autofficina di Ted, il vecchio carrozziere del posto, che mandava avanti la baracca sfruttando l’ingenuità dei turisti che mal capitatamente, si ritrovavano a fermarsi da lui a causa di un guasto al motore, o semplicemente a chiedere informazioni sul posto. In un modo o nell’altro, riusciva sempre a spillargli il doppio, o il triplo dei quattrini che avrebbero pagato per il medesimo servizio offerto dal lui, in maniera nettamente inferiore, in un qualsiasi altro carrozziere dello stato.

 

Questa mattina, al contrario di tutti i venerdì della settimana, la fila che si estendeva quasi fino al marciapiede, era piena di persone, in attesa come me, di racimolare qualche avanzo di cibo, e magari se si era fortunati, anche qualche indumento della propria taglia.

Solitamente il venerdì, non c’era quasi mai nessuno a piantonare il piccolo giardino della parrocchia, visto che purtroppo a fine settimana, non era insolito vedere il cartello che informava i poveracci come me, che non vi erano più razioni di cibo o indumenti da fornire, appeso fuori dai portoni della chiesa, da padre Teodor.

Evidentemente questa settimana, erano riusciti ad ottenere più offerte, e non potevo che esserne grato. 

Non mangiavo dal giorno prima, se per mangiare s’intende una barretta alle noci muffita che avevo trovato a casa di Nick dietro il suo divano letto. Sapeva di muffa ed era davvero stantia, ma almeno aveva placato il senso di vuoto che mi stava divorando lo stomaco. Non era durata molto, comunque, visto che alla fine ero dovuto correre in bagno a vomitare tutto. Quella barretta doveva essere lì dietro da mesi.

“Ecco a te Harry, mi spiace, so che non è molto, e che un adolescente come te dovrebbe mangiare di più ma..”

“Non si preoccupi padre Teodor, la ringrazio, davvero, è comunque molto di più di ciò che non avrei mangiato altrimenti” lo avevo bloccato, sinceramente riconoscente delle due mele e del piccolo contenitore di pasta al formaggio che mi aveva messo tra le mani.

Il suo sguardo affezionato, mi aveva scrutato a lungo, soffermandosi sulle mie braccia magre e le ossa che sporgevano dalla maglia fina che indossavo.

L’avevo visto serrare forte le labbra, evidentemente sconfitto al pensiero che non poteva aiutare tutti anche se avrebbe davvero voluto. Padre Teo, era una delle poche persone di cui mi sono sempre fidato. Si era fatto prete giovane, colto da un bisogno impellente di aiutare il prossimo. Aveva concluso presto il seminario, rendendosi subito disponibile a partire in quelle località sperdute del mondo, dove è pieno di bambini che muoiono di fame e di malattie. Non si era mai tirato in dietro, nemmeno quando a trentatre anni, gli era stata diagnosticata una malformazione al ventricolo destro, che gli impediva sforzi eccessivi, o la costante esposizione, a persone malate e infette, come quelle a cui dava una mano nei suoi viaggi. Aveva preso quindi la decisione di tornare a Sephir, e aiutare le persone della piccola comunità in cui anche lui era vissuto, capendo che avrebbe potuto continuare ad aiutare il prossimo anche senza allontanarsi troppo.

“Tua madre come sta caro?” mi aveva poi domandato dopo un attimo di titubanza.

Erano state molte le volte in cui mi ero rifugiato nella sagrestia in lacrime, quando dopo essere tornato a casa, mi ero ritrovato a fare i conti con mia madre, completamente fatta o ubriaca, pronta a scaraventarmi addosso qualsiasi cosa avesse a portata di mano.

Avevo sospirato, ripensando al corpo di mia madre steso sul letto sfatto della piccola roulotte dove vivevo, completamente andata, con un fiato alcolico da farmi venire la nausea.

Padre Teo, non aveva avuto bisogno di altre risposte, per comprendere, si era limitato a guardarmi con i suoi occhi scuri e carichi di affetto e comprensione, ma mai pena, nei miei confronti, stringendo forte una mia spalla con la sua mano ossuta.

“Ci vediamo domani Harry” mi aveva detto, prima di allontanarsi a prendere un'altra razione di cibo per una donna con un neonato in braccio che faceva la fila dietro di me.

*

“Harry? Ti prego di qualcosa? Dove sei? Stai bene?”

“Carol, ti prego” non riesco a smettere di piangere, non riesco a smettere di rivederla, lì di fronte a me.

“Harry? Dove sei tesoro? Ti prego dimmelo! Sto venendo a prenderti”

Un altro singhiozzo, l’ennesimo.

*

 

Ero appena arrivato a casa, una mela già mangiata, e l’altra ancora stretta tra le mani, insieme al contenitore di pasta fredda.

Avevo salito i duo gradini di legno ormai marcio, fino a raggiungere la porta della mia roulotte.

Avevo abbassato la maniglia lentamente, e nel momento esatto in cui la porta si era spalancata, davanti ai miei occhi, si era presentata la scena che da quel momento, avrebbe fatto visita ai miei sogni la notte, tramutandoli in orribili incubi.

*

“Harry?” questa volta ha quasi urlato terrorizzata.

 

“Carol, ti prego portami via”

“Sto arrivando Harry, non muoverti, dimmi dove sei”

“Sono alla drogheria del signor Connor”

*

“Mamma” avevo sussurrato, lasciando cadere la mela e il contenitore a terra.

La piccola mela verde, era rotolata lentamente, andando a finire proprio contro la sua mano mollemente aperta, con il palmo riverso verso l’alto e le dita molli. Non si era mossa, non l’aveva afferrata o scansata via, nulla.

“Mamma!” avevo urlato allora, entrando nel panico.

Lei continuava a fissare davanti a se, con gli occhi sbarrati e la bocca leggermente schiusa, contornata da uno strato di schiuma leggermente incrostata e appena secca agli angoli delle labbra.

Continuavo a fissarla in preda al panico, senza riuscire a muovermi di un solo millimetro. 

Solo dopo mi ero reso conto della siringa che le fuoriusciva dal braccio, ancora conficcata nella pelle, un tempo nivea come la mia, adesso costellata da un’infinità di buchetti e lividi violacei.

Le lacrime avevano iniziato a scendere silenziosamente, mentre continuavo a ripetere –mamma, mamma, mamma- all’infinito, senza essermi reso conto di non essere più in piedi, ma a terra, sulle ginocchia, che non avevano nemmeno protestato in seguito all’urto.

Dopo quelli che potevano essere stati minuti, o ore, non ne avevo idea, mi ero ritrovato a piangere tra le braccia di Nick, che mi stringeva forte a se, accarezzandomi la schiena e la nuca.

Eravamo ancora sull’uscio di casa mia, probabilmente aveva sentito le mie urla ed era accorso, trovandomi in quelle condizioni, e trovando lei così. Morta.

Mi ero divincolato dalla sua presa e senza dargli il tempo di realizzare, ero corso via con le lacrime a offuscarmi la vista e le gambe a cedere a causa delle emozioni.

Avevo corso, fino a perdere il fiato, fino a non sentire più i muscoli delle gambe, e avevo implorato il signor Connor in lacrime, di farmi fare quella telefonata.

*

“Harry, tesoro cos’è successo?”

Carol è di fronte a me, dopo aver parcheggiato la sua auto sul ciglio della strada, mi ha raggiunto, qui sul marciapiede su cui mi sono seduto subito dopo averle dato l’indirizzo al quale mi trovavo.

Non riesco più a parlare, non riesco a mettere insieme le parole, i pensieri, per spiegarle quello che è successo, quello che ho appena visto.

So che adesso è preoccupata per me, lo leggo nei suoi occhi chiari e luminosi, nulla a che vedere con quelli ormai spenti e vuoti di mia madre.

Mia madre, è per lei che sono corso qui, è di questo che le devo parlare, solo non ci riesco.

“Harry, tesoro mi sto preoccupando, ti prego di qualcosa” mi esorta, prendendo le mie mani tra le sue.

“E’ morta” è l’unica cosa che riesco a dire, leggero come un soffio, piano come se fosse un segreto che non va svelato. Come se dicendolo a voce alta diventasse reale. Ma anche se lo scrivessi senza dirlo, sarebbe reale comunque.

I suoi occhi si sgranano, e in un secondo so già che ha capito tutto.

Mi avvolge tra le sue braccia forti e sicure tentando di farmi forza, senza però riuscire a nascondere i singhiozzi che la smuovono.

Da quando gli è stata assegnata la divisione che comprende anche me, ai servizi sociali, Carol ha sempre cercato di aiutarmi in ogni modo, tentando più e più volte di convincere mia madre a entrare a far parte di qualche gruppo di riabilitazione da alcool e droghe, senza mai successo. In questi mesi, ho imparato a conoscerla, anche grazie ai suoi racconti, sulla sua famiglia, compresi quelli su suo figlio, che deve amare immensamente e del quale è orgogliosissima. So che si sta dando la colpa per quello che è successo, che crede che non ha fatto abbastanza per aiutarmi, ma non è così, ha fatto molto più di quello che crede, mi ha dato la speranza, mi ha fatto capire che una madre non è quella che ho auto io, che si può avere la fortuna di crescere in una famiglia che ti ama e ti protegge anziché esporti ai pericoli. L’unica cosa che rimpiango, è il fatto che mia madre non diventerà mai come lei, e Carol non sarà mai mia madre. Adesso sono solo.

“Harry, ascoltami tesoro” la sua voce è ferma e decisa, nonostante ci siano ancora delle goccioline agli angoli dei suoi occhi.

“Non sarai solo adesso, non vivrai mai più una cosa del genere”

La guardo, conscio del fatto che non sarà così. Per la legge adesso sono un orfano che deve essere spedito in qualche struttura, con la speranza di essere adottato prima del compimento della maggiore età, al contrario, una volta diventato un uomo agli occhi della legge, dovrò cavarmela da solo, un po’ come ho sempre fatto.

“Ci penserò io, Harry, ci penso io adesso a te, te lo prometto”

*

“Che ne pensi?”

Dopo aver ritirato tutta la documentazione relativa al mio affidamento, Carol, ha insistito affinchè andassimo al centro commerciale a fare shopping. Mi ha convinto a comprare una camicia bianca con il colletto definito da una sottile riga nera, devo dire davvero elegante, e una giacca in raso abbinata. Dopo aver terminato con me, ci siamo diretti nel negozio in cui ci troviamo adesso, esattamente da quarantasette minuti, per provvedere anche al suo abito.

“Sei bellissima, come con tutti gli altri che hai provato” affermo, e lo penso davvero. Carol non dimostra per niente la sua età, sembra ancora una trentenne, con i capelli sempre sistemati alla perfezione lungo le spalle mai più lunghi di queste e i suoi tailleur eleganti.

“Ok, ok, ho capito, adesso ce ne andiamo” sorride prima di rintanarsi nuovamente nel camerino che occupa ormai da quasi un’ora.

Ora capisco da chi ha preso Louis.

Louis, sono due giorni che quasi non ci parliamo. Dopo la nostra fuga a casa di Nick, e quello che è successo tra me e Liam, non abbiamo passato quasi nessun momento insieme, da soli.

Il giorno seguente al fatto di me e il suo migliore amico, ci ha informato che avrebbe iniziato una dura e lunga sezione di allenamenti, insieme al suo allenatore. Praticamente torna a casa solo per la cena e per dormire, visto che pranza fuori in compagnia del suo tutor. Se non fosse per i sorrisi e le sue solite battute, avrei pensato che mi stesse evitando a causa di quello successo tra me e Liam. Ma dubito che il suo amico gliene abbia parlato, ed io non penso di volerlo fare.

Stiamo attraversando il centro commerciale, di fronte alle vetrine dei negozi e non posso fare a meno di sbuffare quando mi rendo conto che Carol non è più al mio fianco, ti prego basta negozi.

“Harry” sento la sua voce chiamarmi dall’interno di un negozio di articoli di elettronica e mi domando che abbia in mente di comprare ancora.

“Tesoro, sai, ora che ci penso tu non hai un cellulare” dice pensierosa osservando i telefoni di ultima generazione esposti dentro le vetrinette in vetro.

Non se ne parla. Non ho intenzione di farle spendere altri soldi per me, un telefono poi! Costa un sacco di soldi e non potrei davvero accettarlo.

“Carol, non è necessario..” inizio infatti cercando di persuaderla dal suo intento.

“Oh, sta zitto Harry, ogni diciassettenne ha un cellulare, e tu non sarai diverso dagli altri”

C’era da immaginarselo, quando si mette in testa qualcosa è impossibile farle cambiare idea.

“Ma..” tento di oppormi.

“Su coraggio, andiamo a chiedere informazioni alla signorina in cassa” mi blocca iniziando ad avanzare verso la commessa che è occupata a fare uno scontrino a una vecchietta che ha appena comprato un i-phone.

“Buongiorno” esordisce cordiale Carol rivolta verso la giovane ragazza, che avrà più o meno la mia età, forse appena più piccola.

“Buongiorno a lei signora, come posso esserle utile?” la ragazza le risponde cordiale e rivolge un sorriso nella mia direzione.

Noto Carol ghignare divertita, con la coda dell’occhio. Mi trattengo dal ruotare gli occhi al cielo. Scusa Carol, ma il tuo romanzo rosa termina qui, due giorni fa ho quasi baciato tuo figlio, e il suo migliore amico me l’ha succhiato tra le onde dell’oceano.

“Vorremmo acquistare un cellulare, è per mio fi.. Harry, è per Harry” si corregge immediatamente Carol, diventando rossissima in viso.

Faccio finta di non aver sentito, cercando di liberarla dall’imbarazzo, ma sento il mio cuore sciogliersi di gioia.

La ragazza inizia subito a mostrarmi vari modelli di cellulare, spiegandomene funzioni e utilizzo. Non capisco nemmeno la metà delle cose che dice, alla fine un telefono dovrebbe saper chiamare e inviare messaggi, che m’importa di quanto sia veloce la connessione wireless e la possibilità di utilizzarlo come modem wi-fi ?

“Tu non hai idea di quello che sto dicendo, non è così?” mi domanda divertita la ragazza.

Carol si è allontanata un momento a causa di una chiamata di lavoro.

“Già” affermo, facendo spallucce.

“Diciamo che non mi sono mai interessato molto a questo genere di cose” continuo vago, soffermandomi a osservare i suoi occhi.

Sono verdissimi, quasi come due smeraldi, luminosi e splendidi.

Ora che la osservo bene, la commessa è davvero una bella ragazza. Ha dei folti capelli castani che porta legati in una coda alta, le labbra piene, il naso e gli zigomi cosparsi di piccolissime lentiggini, e quando sorride, due fossette gemelle le spuntano a i lati della bocca, esattamente come accade a me.

“Ok” sorride avvicinandosi a una delle vetrine che contengono i telefoni.

“Che ne dici di questo? Non è un modello avanzato, ma nemmeno troppo antiquato, ti permetterà di chiamare, ricevere messaggi e scattare foto in maniera semplice e veloce, è anche in offerta quindi lo pagheresti una cazzata” mi spiega, tappandosi immediatamente la bocca dopo aver pronunciato l’ultima parola.

Le sorrido, facendole capire che non importa, ho praticamente la sua età, non la giudicherò di certo per una parolaccia.

“Allora hai deciso?”

Carol ci ha appena raggiunti, entrando nuovamente nel negozio con in mano le buste con i nostri vestiti.

“Penso di si” le rispondo cordiale, ormai rassegnato all’idea sprecherà i suoi soldi solo per farmi sentire un adolescente a tutti gli effetti. Ce la mette tutta per non farmi sentire diverso dai miei coetanei.

 

“Dovrei sbarazzarmi di Louis e tenermi solo te” scherza, mentre guida in direzione di casa sua..nostra.

“Quando l’ho accompagnato a comprare il suo cellulare, quasi svenivo davanti al prezzo! Dannati i-phone” mugugna scuotendo leggermente la testa a destra e sinistra.

Ridacchio, facendola sorridere, mentre accendo il mio nuovo telefono.

 

Non ho ancora capito bene come si usi questo aggeggio, e non ho idea di come si scattino le foto, ma devo ammettere che mi piace. Mi piace l’idea di avere qualcosa di mio, qualcosa che mi rende molto più simile ai ragazzi della mia età, fissati con i telefoni e queste stupide cose. Non avrei mai pensato di avere un cellulare un giorno. Può sembrare stupido, visto che ogni ragazzo ormai ne ha uno, ma per me non è così. Questo è un piccolo simbolo, qualcosa che mi fa capire che i giorni in cui dovevo fare la fila per un pezzo di pane sono finiti. Non diventerò un fissato per le cose materiali, ma voglio custodire questo telefono esattamente come se fosse un tesoro.

“Harry? Posso?”

La testa di Louis, ancora umida dalla doccia, fa capolino nella mia stanza inondandomi subito del suo odore di vaniglia.

“Vieni” rispondo continuando a smanettare con il mio nuovo tesoro.

“E questo cos’è?” mi domanda, sedendosi di fianco a me sul letto, il suo profumo adesso è fortissimo.

“Tua madre ha insistito tanto..ha detto che è più sicura a sapere di potermi chiamare in ogni momento se ne avesse bisogno”

“Tipico” sbuffa divertito, prendendomi il cellulare dalle mani osservandolo.

“Non è degli ultimi usciti…ma non è male” afferma continuando a pigiare tasti.

“Ti ho salvato il mio numero, così puoi chiamarmi se hai bisogno” mi fa sapere, sorridendomi.

Ha gli occhi un po’ arrossati, presumo a causa della doccia e i capelli arruffati che stanno iniziando ad asciugarsi. È bellissimo.

Lo ringrazio senza avere il coraggio di riprendere il telefono dalle sue mani.

“Ma non hai fatto nemmeno una foto?” domanda mentre mi mostra la galleria ancora vuota del mio telefono.

Alzo le spalle un po’ in imbarazzo.

“Non ho idea di come si facciano” confesso.

Mi guarda sorpreso per un istante, prima di farsi più vicino, stringendomi le spalle con un braccio.

“Sorridi” trilla, mentre posiziona il telefono di fronte alle nostre facce.

“Cos--?” domando prima di ricevere una stretta da parte di Louis. Lo accontento, sorridendo verso l’obbiettivo, che dopo un secondo mi acceca a causa del flash.

“Ecco fatto” afferma sereno, prima di porgermi nuovamente il telefono e abbandonare la mia stanza augurandomi la buonanotte.

Quando osservo lo schermo, noto che la nostra foto adesso è impostata come salvaschermo. Non riesco a trattenere una risata felice prima di posarlo sul comodino di fianco a me e infilarmi a letto.

 

La giornata di oggi, l’ho trascorsa quasi interamente in spiaggia. Ho anche giocato alcune partite di beach volley insieme a dei ragazzi e finalmente ho potuto parlare con Niall. Dopo averlo lasciato in compagnia di Malik, sanguinante, ero preoccupato, ma fortunatamente mi ha rassicurato, dicendomi che la ferita era superficiale e che non avrebbe lasciato nemmeno una cicatrice. È rimasto a prendere un po’ il sole con me mentre poco lontano da noi, Louis e Liam si allenavano sotto lo sguardo del loro allenatore.

Quando sono tornato a casa per prepararmi, in vista della cena che Carol ha deciso di organizzare per festeggiare la firma dei miei documenti di affidamento, ho notato immediatamente che le tavole da surf sul portico erano due e non una.

“Sono tornato” urlo dall’ingresso, richiudendomi la porta alle spalle.

“Harry, fai in fretta, devi ancora lavarti e vestirti, abbiamo il tavolo prenotato per le nove” mi fa sapere Carol mentre si muove da una stanza all’altra alla ricerca della scarpa gemella a quella che indossa.

“Donne” afferma solo Jhon mentre le va dietro porgendole la scarpa mancante.

Ridacchio divertito dalla scenetta familiare che trovo assolutamente adorabile.

Dalla cucina sento delle risate conosciute e sono indeciso se avvicinarmi o meno.

“Harryyyy!” urla Louis, costringendomi a rivedere la mia idea di fuggire al piano di sopra.

“Louis…Liam” saluto entrambi, rimanendo in piedi di fronte al bancone dove stanno seduti a mangiare patatine.

Liam sussurra un saluto imbarazzato, mentre la sua faccia inizia a diventare del colore dei pantaloni rossi di Louis.

Quest’ultimo lo osserva di sbieco mentre si porta una patatina alla bocca assaggiandola lentamente.

“Mia madre è impazzita! Non fa che correre a destra e a manca, sospetto che si sia drogata” afferma convinto annuendo alle sue parole.

Noto Liam voltarsi a osservarlo con occhi sgranati, come se quello che avesse detto Louis fosse assurdo, e di fatti è così. Non si è nemmeno reso conto di come avrei potuto reagire a una affermazione del genere.

“Scherzo, ovviamente” afferma mangiando l’ennesima patatina. “E’ eccitata all’idea che adesso fai ufficialmente parte della famiglia” borbotta masticando a bocca aperta e sputacchiando tutto.

“Louis!” lo rimprovera Liam mentre si pulisce il pantalone dalle briciole di patatine.

In risposta il castano gli fa una linguaccia e noto la faccia disgustata di Liam nel vedere la bocca di Louis ancora sporca.

In un lampo Louis è di fronte a me che mi sorride beffardo.

“Scusate, mi sta vibrando il telefono” ci fa sapere mostrando lo schermo illuminato del suo i-phone.

Rimango senza parole, e anche Liam a giudicare dalla sua faccia sorpresa, quando Louis mi lascia un bacio sulla guancia prima di allontanarsi per rispondere alla chiamata.

Restiamo per un po’ a fissarci entrambi insicuri su come comportarci.

“Lui lo sa?” gli chiedo senza bisogno di spiegare a cosa mi stia riferendo.

Fa cenno di no con la testa, osservando la porta dietro di me, forse temendo il suo ritorno.

“Io, non penso sia il caso che lo sappia, allora” affermo guardandolo negli occhi, posso notare un accenno di delusione farsi spazio tra le sue iridi nocciola, ma annuisce.

Sto per parlare di nuovo, quando Carol fa il suo ingresso in cucina perfettamente sistemata e pronta a uscire.

“Harry, su vai prepararti” m’incita, lisciandosi il vestito perfetto sulle gambe.

Sto per avviarmi, quando Louis spunta sulla porta, con uno sguardo cupo ancora rivolto al cellulare.

“Mamma” domanda senza alzare ancora lo sguardo.

“Pensi sia possibile aggiungere un posto alla cena di stasera?”

“Sì, penso di sì, ma per chi? Credevo venisse solo Liam” domanda curiosa Carol osservandolo.

“Eleanor” dice allora Louis, sollevando lo sguardo, ma puntandolo verso di me.

Carol sorride entusiasta, dicendo che avrebbe chiamato immediatamente il ristorante.

“Eleanor? È tornata?” domanda Liam con le sopracciglia incurvate verso l’alto.

“Già” si limita a rispondere Louis senza mai smettere di fissarmi.

“Chi è Eleanor?” domando allora, non capendo il loro scambio di battute.

“La mia ragazza”

E posso sentire il petto restringersi, mentre il respiro mi si blocca per un istante, quando senza mai distogliere i suoi occhi azzurri dai miei, mi risponde, lasciandomi completamente vuoto.


End file.
